Breaking Dawn
by du1387
Summary: Set after Eclipse. While planning the wedding the Cullens discover a sinister plot involving a vampire takeover. Meanwhile, a new character is introduced, and an old one finds new purpose.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All that I own in this story are the original characters, the plot, and a few places.**

**This is my version of what happens after Eclipse. There are definate spoilers for Eclipse, so if you haven't read it, you might want to go back and read it.**

**Author's Note: I actually wrote this after I wrote 12 other chapters. Please leave comments and reviews (no flames please), and tell me what you think. Enjoy!!!**

Preface.

Bella's POV.

The thirst was killing me. It took everything I had not to massacre the town right then and there, but I knew that I couldn't. If I lost control now, I'd kill Charlie, Renee, and other people that I cared about. Why they were all still here was beyond me.

Part of me, the sane part, wrestled with the insane part of myself that wanted to rip them to pieces and then drain them of their blood.

'It would be so easy,' the hungry part said.

'No!' said the sane part. 'These are the people that you care about!'

'But they're so delicious.'

'So what? I refuse to drink the blood of humans! Nobody else has too, why should I?'

'But it's what you are.'

'I don't care. I swore to myself that I'd find a way to control my thirst.'

The silent struggle ended with my sane part winning, for now. I looked back and saw the terrified expressions on everyone's faces. Charlie met my eyes, and then looked even more horrified that he did before, most likely because my eyes were a vibrant blood red.

They were sitting in the living room of the Cullen residence for some strange reason, when the attacks began. That much is clear. The only reason I hadn't shown myself before was because Edward was in his room with me and was ensuring that my attention was focused on him.

But then he left, and I heard the sounds of breaking glass and screams.

It was dark out now, and apparently early in the morning. I didn't know where my watch was. Edward probably took it so that I couldn't break it.

I looked to my left and saw Edward fighting a small, brown haired Vampire, who was constantly evading him with her speed and agility, but was gaining no ground.

Farther away, I saw Emmett wrestling with some freakishly huge Vampire, whose face I swear I've seen before. 'Oh,' I thought. 'He's the owner of that family restaurant that went missing a while ago.'

I heard the loud howls of the werewolves in the distance, and knew that they were most likely fighting another group of Vampires not too far from here.

I kept turning, and all I could see were my family and friends, some of whom were cowering in fear. Others were fighting those who wished to destroy all of us.

'Would it ever end?' I asked myself.

Then, through the ruined window in the living room, I could see the breaking dawn on the horizon.


	2. Prologue

**Breaking Dawn**

**This is my story of what happens in the sequel to Eclipse, by Stephanie Meyer.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own twilight, new moon, eclipse, or any of the characters except for a select few. The twilight series is written by Stephanie Meyer.**

18 Years Ago…

Outside of Seattle, there lay a small town that was for the most part deserted. If one actually cared enough to walk along the dirt roads, they might stumble into the ancient drive way of an old mansion. The mansion gave off the impression that any haunted house gave off, except that this haunted house had occupants in it, and the occupants did not like to be disturbed.

The Mansion looked as though it had once been grand. It was four stories tall, had amazing marble columns, and was once a pearly white. However, as time went on, and the house fell into disrepair, the paint began to peel, and the yard which was once neat and trimmed, began to grow. Ivy, and other plants made their way up the outside walls, and a certain odor of decay lingered in the air. No one dared go near the house. After one night many years before, some teenagers disappeared after they went into the house, and yet no one had been able to find them.

One night however, an ear splitting scream erupted from the house, as a woman in her mid-20's ran from the house, screaming. The occupants of the house did not give chase, they merely laughed. One, a tall slim man, with vibrant red eyes, porcelain skin, and black hair, turned to the other man and said, "Should we give chase after a while?"

The other man was thickly built, had a goatee, and had similar eyes and skin. He laughed, and said, "Why bother? Who would believe her if she decided to say anything?" He laughed again, a cold, almost bitter laugh that seemed out of place with his normally gentlemanly voice. "And anyways, I got what I wanted from her. Its not as if there's going to be any lasting evidence."

They turned away from the window after they could no longer see the woman's retreating figure. Then the slimmer of the two broke into a huge smile. "Look what she left us," he said, pointing at the bed, where a dress laid over the footboard. The second man laughed, until he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

The slim man opened the door, and a woman with an almost blindly beautiful face entered the room. However, the expression on her face was not kindly. She was extremely annoyed, and she didn't even need to express it in words. The two men could see every detail of what she was thinking just by looking at her face. "The meeting is about to begin," she said in a calm, beautiful voice.

The thicker of the two men nodded once and said, "I shall be down in a moment."

She turned and left, leaving the two men to their thoughts. After a minute, the thinner man turned to the other and said, "Are you certain that there will be no lasting evidence?"

The thicker man said irritably, "Of course not. What kind of evidence might there be?"

"A child, perhaps?"

"I think not. No one knows whether or not that is even possible, and I doubt that it is."

"Even still," began the thinner man, but he was cut off.

"Enough Henry!" said the thicker man, his face now contorted with rage. "I will not stand by while you attempt to play mind games with me. Save it for those who oppose us."

Henry's face was expressionless. "As you wish, Sir Benedict." The two men then walked through the door and into the hall. Neither of them knew that what happened this night would indeed become a problem in their future.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Evidence Left

17 Years and 3 months ago…

Carlisle was in his dimly lit office at the hospital, preparing to end his shift, when he received a phone call from the nurses station in the Forks hospital. "Dr. Cullen?" asked the nurse on the other end of the line. "Yes Marie," replied Carlisle. "There's a woman down here in delivery, and… well, you better see this for yourself."

Carlisle hung up the phone and was downstairs as quickly as possible without discerning suspicion on himself. He entered the Maternity Ward to see a woman, wearing rags, who had apparently just come out of labor. He turned to Marie, and asked, "What is the matter?"

Marie handed him the woman's child's report. Carlisle's eyes widened as he saw what the baby's temperature had been. "He should be dead," whispered Carlisle in bewilderment. The temperature readout had been 70 degrees F. Carlisle knew that this temperature was only slightly above that of the average vampire, however, he had never heard of a vampire being born.

Marie took the clip board out of his hands and then handed him another one. This time it displayed the current temperature of the newborn. "That's odd," muttered Carlisle. "His temperature here seems fine. Was it just a technical error?"

Marie smiled. "I thought that the first time, but then we used almost every thermometer in the building, and received the same result," she said. Carlisle let this sink in, and then turned to Marie. "What has the child been eating or drinking?" he asked. Marie gave him a bewildered look. "He's been on the same baby formula we give all of the other newborns," she answered.

"I'm not certain how these readings could be accurate, but if the child is behaving normally, I see no reason why we should worry," stated Carlisle slowly. Keep him under observation, and let me know how he's doing tomorrow."

Marie nodded, and then he walked off to his office, clocked out, and then drove home.

Present Day: Forks, Washington.

I was in the car with Edward. I kept glancing down at the ring on my finger, and then at the road, and then next to me at Edward. He gave me a reassuring smile, which I returned with a weak one of my own. I was worried about what Charlie was going to say. I know that he would be shocked, maybe even angry, but I wanted to do this right.

My mind would stray back to when Charlie told me that if I was going to do anything major, I should just tell him first. Unfortunately for me, the major event that was going to occur soon just kept growing larger and larger.

My stomach seemed to drop farther that it already was. Edward pulled into the driveway, and then got out. An instant later, he was opening my door and helping me out of the car. After I got out of the car, we walked slowly towards the front door. I turned the knob, and as I walked in, my stomach hit the bottom. I walked in a few steps, and prepared myself for the inevitable. I walked beside Edward, who pointed towards the den.

Charlie was sitting in the den on the couch, watching a football game. He looked up as we walked in the room, and then diverted his gaze back to the TV.

I took another deep breath, and then said, "Uh, dad, can we talk to you for a minute?" "Sure," said Charlie, not looking away from the TV. "Can we talk to you for a minute, without the football game being on?"

Charlie turned to look at me again. This time, he studied my face, and then, grudgingly, he hit the off button on the remote. Then he made to stand up, but I said, "You should probably stay sitting.

His eyes widened, and after a minute of thinking about something, he finally opened his mouth and said, "You're pregnant, aren't you."

My mouth dropped, and a look of shock similar to the expression on Charlie's face appeared on mine. Fortunately, Edward was there to hedge me off before I said any of the rather explicit things that came to my mind. "No Charlie," he said calmly, "she's not pregnant." Edward turned to look at me, waiting for me to talk, but I still was completely thrown off by what he had said.

As the shock cleared away, I slowly said. "He's right dad, I'm not pregnant. Remember that talk we had not too long ago?"

Charlie winced. The sex talk that he had attempted to give me was possibly one of the most embarrassing moments of either of our lives. It was one that I was never likely to forget, even when I do change, and its one of those moments that he will never forget as a major too much information chat.

I opened my mouth again, and struggled to find the right words. Finally, I settled on the simplest. "Dad," I said, "Edward and I are engaged."


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Truth Be Told

… "Edward and I are engaged."

Charlie's eyes widened farther than they were before, a feat which I had previously believed impossible. Then he fell back on the couch, and didn't move.

I rushed to the couch, and Edward was there right beside me. "Dad?" I called, hoping for some sign of movement, or recognition. "Are you okay?" I waved my hand in front of his face, and still nothing.

I turned to Edward, and he looked at me calmly, and smiled. "Perhaps we should just let him rest for a minute," he said, and made to close Charlie's eyes until he heard Charlie groan, and then saw my dad blink.

He slowly sat up, putting his head in his hands. "Engaged?" he managed to choke out. "As in to be wed?"

As calmly as I could, I said, "Yes dad, as in a big flowery wedding with more people than I probably want to be there, and a white dress, and bridesmaids." I sat down on the couch next to him and rubbed his back. "You said that you wanted me to tell you before I did anything major, and I'm reasonably sure that this constitutes as major."

He looked at me, but before he could speak, I continued. "Dad, this is what I want. I love Edward, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. And, I want you to be there for everything."

He shook his head. "Bella," he began, "look what happened to me and Renee." Obviously he was trying to play the 'I've been there and done this' card, which wasn't going to sell me, or change my mind for that matter.

"This is different," I said. "You two were in love with the idea of being in love with each other. I know that Edward loves me, and I love him back. And, I want to spend all eternity with him."

This elicited a slight smile from Edward, but I plowed on. "You know that I don't like big social events, but I want to do this right. I've got a wedding planner and everything. I'm planning on telling mom after I get done telling you."

He looked at me with narrowed eyes. "You got a wedding planner before you told your parents?" he asked, suspiciously, turning to Edward with a furious glance. "It's Alice, so there's no need to start a fight," I said before Charlie got a chance to use some of his choicest swear words. "Outside of Edward's family, you are the first one to know."

Charlie sighed, and put his head back in his hands. I smiled slightly, and then began with what I hoped would be my selling line. "I know that everything is happening so fast, but you just have to remember that I'll always be your little girl."

He smiled, and a slight chuckle emerged from his throat. He looked up at me, and hugged me. "I know," he said. Then he let go of me, and turned to Edward. "If I hear one complaint, or that you have done something wrong," he said slowly, "I swear to you that I will come after you myself with the heaviest artillery the police station has on site."

Edward's grin grew slightly, but it wasn't anything annoying. "I understand exactly," he said with perfect sincerity, which I knew to be true. Edward probably understood more going through Charlie's mind than Charlie probably did. "I promise you that I will do whatever it takes to keep her happy and safe."

Charlie's expression softened slightly. "I know you will," he said calmly. Then he stood up, and shook Edward's hand. "Congratulations to my daughter and son in-law."

A few minutes later, we were still making small talk about random events that had happened since the battle, when the thought hit me. "Charlie, why did you think I was pregnant?" I asked, and my dad blushed a deep crimson.

"Well," he began, searching for the right words, "Renee called me, and I couldn't quite understand what she was talking about, but all I could get out of the conversation was something about babies, and she mentioned Phil and you, and I think I might of heard Edwards name mentioned once, but then the connection broke, and I decided to wait until she called back."

"Babies," I mumbled. Then a thought hit me. 'What if…' I thought to myself. Then I turned around for a phone, but Edward had already fished out his from his pocket. I opened it and dialed Renee's number. It rang twice, and then I heard a voice from the other end.

"Hello?" said Renee.

"Hi mom, its me," I said in a greeting.

"Oh! Bella! I don't know if Charlie told you yet. Have you heard the big news?"

"No, I haven't," I answered, my anticipation growing larger by the second.

"Oh wonderful, I get to tell you!"

I waited for the news which I was almost certain of to come.

"You're going to be a big sister!" exclaimed Renee, and I broke into a wide grin.

I covered the bottom of the cell phone and whispered, "She's the one who's pregnant!" to Charlie and Edward, both of whom looked surprised.

Charlie held his hand out for the phone, and I said into the receiver, "Hold on, Charlie wants to talk to you." I handed the phone to Charlie, and then Edward and I left the room as Charlie began talking to Renee, which would later turn out to be one of the longest conversations they would ever have.

Edward and I walked back into the hall, and toward the stairs. As soon as we were out of Charlie's sight, he picked me up into his arms and carried me to my room in less than a second, before laying me down on my bed and kissing me.

After I had reached the point where I needed to breathe, I broke the kiss, and he smiled. "That wasn't as hard as you thought it would be, now was it?" he asked.

I was a little disoriented, as I always was around him, but I managed to get out the words, "No, it wasn't," before beginning to kiss him again.

After about an hour of making out, we made our way downstairs and waved goodbye to Charlie before walking out the door.

We walked down the driveway, hand in hand, until Edward courteously opened my door and helped me into the silver Volvo. In a flash, he was in the driver's seat, closing the door.

"I'll tell Renee later," I said softly, before he leaned over and kissed me. Then he started the car, and we began the drive back to what was to eventually be my new home.

As we drove by the turnoff for the Lapush road, we saw a boy, probably about Edward's age, walking by. He was blonde, wearing jeans, running shoes, and a dark, long-sleeved shirt, and had a backpack.

I didn't really think anything of it at the time, but Edward looked out my window, as though mildly interested in his identity, but we drove by without interruption.

I glanced at him once, and saw the expression on his face. "What is it?" I asked, wondering what it was that could possibly put an interested expression on his face.

"Nothing," he said quickly, turning to face the road again.

I looked at him curiously, but he said nothing more on the subject, so I decided to let it rest… for now.


	5. Chapter 3

Ok, first off, thank you so much for the comments. To answer the whole baby werewolf question, no, its not a baby werewolf. However, that is an interesting idea for a sequel... ;) 

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, I'd be freaking rich.

Chapter 3: Something Missing

After driving over double the speed limit for about 10 minutes, we reached the turnoff for the Cullen's drive way. We turned and as we slowed down a little bit, Edward leaned over to the passenger's side and his lips briefly brushed against mine before he kissed me.

Every thought in my head was swept away by his tenderness and care. Then he broke the kiss slowly, and parked the car. As soon as the keys were out of the ignition, he was almost instantly pulling open my door from the outside, and lifting me into his strong arms, and we kissed again.

Then, the front door flew open, and Alice burst out of the house with a furious look on her face. "Edward," she managed to get through her clenched teeth, "can I speak with you for a moment?"

I looked at Edwards face, and saw that he was confused, but then, his expression changed to one of understanding. He looked down at me and said, "This will only take a moment."

We walked into the house together, and then Alice and Edward rushed off at top vampire speed to Edward's room so that I couldn't hear what was going on.

I looked at the top of the stairs in amazement, wondering what was going on. If Alice wanted to tell Edward something without me hearing it, she must think that it's something that would upset me. I frowned, and slowly began moving towards the stairs as quietly as I could, but was interrupted by Rosalie.

She moved quieter than I had, and was right behind me when she startled me by saying, "Thank you so much for letting me be a bridesmaid Bella."

I jumped, and then turned around to face her, blushing at being so easily frightened. "Its no problem at all," I said. "You are family now, and there's no one else I'd like to see at the alter than my family and friends."

She smiled, almost a shy smile, and then said, "You really have thought this through, haven't you."

I remembered our talk from when Alice kidnapped me, and then said, "Yes, I have. I want to spend all eternity with Edward, no matter how long that may be. I know that this might be hard for you, but, I really want this, more than anything else. I don't want to grow old and die without him. I want to spend forever with him."

Rosalie's smile became more pronounced, and she then said softly, kindly, "It's not my place to tell you what you can or can't do." Then she hugged me.

The hug in itself was unexpected. I had expected Rosalie to hate me for throwing away everything she wanted, not to forgive me for it.

She pulled away, and observed my face. "You're glowing," she said with a grin.

I was shocked. "I am not!" I said, looking around for a mirror.

Rosalie fished one out of her pocket, and then I looked in it "I am not," I said, but there was something different, not major, but something small. "Well, maybe a little bit."

She laughed, and then said, "We had better hire a good photographer for this wedding."

Then Edward and Alice came down the stairs at normal speed. Edward was looking a little cross, as was Alice, but the look on Edward's face disappeared altogether when he saw the two of us laughing, and a smile replaced it.

Alice looked at Edward, and stated, "Remember what I have warned you about," before running off, presumably to look for Jasper.

"It's nice to see you two having a good time," he said in the sweet voice that I love. I looked at him and said, "What did Alice warn you about?"

"Nothing," he said quickly, before turning to Rosalie. "I presume that Esme will also be a bridesmaid?" Rosalie replied positively, and I walked off to find Alice, leaving them to their small talk. Alice would tell me whatever she had warned Edward about.

I walked outside the door in the kitchen that led to the back yard, and I saw Alice underneath a huge tree with Jasper. They were laughing, and she was in his arms, looking like a little rag doll compared to Jasper. They leaned forward and kissed, and I turned around, about to go back into the house when Jasper's voice sounded behind me.

"Hey Bella, is there something we can help you with?" he asked in a polite tone.

I turned around, slightly red, and replied, "No, its ok. I can wait; I just needed to talk to Alice about something." I was about to turn back around to go inside when Alice bounded out of Jasper's arms, and came over to me quickly.

"Edward sent a wedding invitation to Jacob," she said after taking a deep breath. "And I had a vision of Charlie telling you he had been missing for a few days."

My world felt like it was crashing down around me. Jacob was gone. All because Edward had sent him a wedding invitation. "Why," I choked out, trying to hold back the sob that was threatening to escape my throat.

"He said that if it had been reversed, he would have wanted the same chance," Alice explained with a caring expression on her face. "Please don't be mad at him," she begged. "He was just trying to be nice. He didn't know that this would happen."

I nodded absently. A single thought revolved in my head, 'he's missing, he's missing, Jacob's missing'. I turned around and walked slowly into the house, tears streaming down my cheeks as Alice stood back, looking helpless.

I walked back into the hall, where Edward was waiting. One look at my face, and he was instantly at my side asking me, "What's wrong love?"

Then he saw Alice, apologies written clearly all over her face. He pulled me into a deep hug, softly crooning my lullaby. I used a hand to wipe away some of the tears. After a minute of humming, he said softly, "We'll find him. I'm sure of it."

He picked me up and brought me to his room, and lay me gently on the gigantic bed, and then laid down beside me, holding me tight in his embrace.

I hugged him, holding on to him tightly. He was all I had left. Even though Edward was my world, Jacob had always been my sun. However, the sun was gone. It had disappeared.

I thought that I was done hurting people, but I knew that I had just hurt Jacob indirectly, more than I ever could have before.


	6. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight.

Thank you to all who have commented. I did not know about the text issuse with all of the quotation marks and a few other things, but I have fixed them. If you have any suggestions, please let me know. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Whispering Voices

No too far away from Forks, in the old mansion, a meeting was beginning. The room was dark, and the only light came from a fireplace that seemed only to give light, not heat. The room was inhabited by spider webs and a few rodents, and there was a thin layer of dust on most surfaces. The only surface that was dust free was a long table, the only piece of furniture in the room. 13 figures sat at a table, six on each side, and one at the head of the table. Their eyes were all a similar shade of dark red, and they sat silently, waiting for the head of the table to speak. They also all wore Victorian era clothing, as if to state which era they belonged to.

The head of the table finally spoke, and everyone's eyes immediately fell onto him, unwavering, and also, slightly frightened. The head was a man, whose hair was jet black and was pulled back into a ponytail. His voice was cold and deep, and left no one with any doubts as to who was the most powerful in the room. He said softly, but so that everyone could hear him, "Our plans are coming to fruition. We have successfully turned one of the members of the Volturi, and we are also doing well in our kidnapping plot, thanks to Adam." He turned and bowed his head at a younger looking vampire, with blonde hair, who was seated at the right side of the table. "We are moving faster than I had previously believed too," the head continued. "This pleases me greatly."

The mood in the room became a fraction less tense. "Now, what is it, Benedict, that you have learned about the resident Vampires of this country?" the head asked, turning to the bulky, black haired Vampire, who was also seated on the right side of the table.

Benedict cleared his throat, and then said, "There is only one group here that will give us any serious trouble. Their domain is in the small town of Forks, Washington. They are called the Cullens."

A few of the Vampires around the table breathed at that name. One attracted the attention of the head more than the others. "Rebecca, I assume you know them?" the head asked.

Rebecca turned to face the head. She had brown hair, and was thin and shorter. "Yes," she said, in a voice that was slightly harsher than one might have thought. "I have heard of Carlisle Cullen, and of his... eating choices. Rumor has it that the whole family has chosen to abstain from draining humans."

A hiss erupted around the table. Vampires like that were considered to be soft, and worthless. They were the lowest of the low, and didn't deserve anything in this world, or so was the opinion of the clan.

"The other group that might possibly give us trouble is a smaller clan in Alaska," stated Benedict. "They too refrain from drinking the blood of humans."

"Interesting," mused the head of the table. "That life style is weak, however; too see so many of them making that choice is very interesting. However, I have heard from my source that this Carlisle Cullen is close with the Volturi. If the Volturi are to fall, then we must take out those who would seek to protect them. That does include the Cullen family."

Benedict cleared his throat, very slightly, to show that he did have more to say. The head turned in his direction, waited.

Benedict, took a deep breath and then said, "The Cullens have overcome insurmountable odds before, and they seemed to have help of some kind with the newborns that Victoria brought over. There is also the issue of the human girl who seeks to become a Vampire and join their coven."

"She will be no threat to us," dismissed the head, with a wave of his hand, and Benedict fell silent.

"We will take down the Volturi, and soon the world will be inhabited by Vampires," stated Benedict, and for a moment, the 12 other members who were seated could almost tangibly feel the fire in his voice.

"Volterra will fall, and we will have our revenge," finished the head.

Henry, who was seated at the left side of the table, turned to the woman who had knocked at their door so many years ago. "Elizabeth," he said. "I believe you were in charge of providing the entertainment for tonight."

She smiled, and disappeared through a door. She soon reappeared, leading 13 men into the room. They all seemed to be completely dazzled by her, ignoring everyone else in the room.

"I thought that food would be the best entertainment of all tonight," she whispered to the head, and who then rose from his chair, and began what was to be a viscous slaughter but ripping an arm from one of the men completely off its owner's body, releasing blood, which sent everyone into a frenzy.


	7. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight… for the millionth time.

Chapter 5: All the Time in the World.

I woke up after a rough nights sleep in his cold arms, wrapped in a blanket. For a minute, I didn't move. I just relaxed in his embrace.

After a minute, I heard him say, "Nice to see you awake." I opened my eyes and saw him flashing his brilliant smile.

I grimaced, and then said, "I feel like I didn't sleep at all."

He leaned down to kiss me and for too short of a time, our lips connected in a kiss. Unfortunately, I had to break it because I needed to breathe.

"Can I have a few minutes?" I asked him, grinning sheepishly.

He laughed, and then said, "Take all the time in the world." Then he made a big show of pretending to be a statue, which made me laugh.

I reluctantly got out of my bed, and walked down the hall and turned into the bathroom Charlie and I shared. I looked in the mirror and then closed my eyes, thinking about yesterday.

After Alice had told me of Jacob's disappearance, I was able to stop crying enough to go home. When I walked in, Charlie fulfilled Alice's vision by informing me of Billy's call, which unfortunately brought back the tears. I'd gone upstairs, where I spent the rest of the night with Edward.

Charlie wouldn't have looked in, because I'd been a wreck walking up the stairs, and he preferred to avoid tears, emotions, and those awkward, uncomfortable talks like the plague.

After taking a shower, brushing my teeth, and blow-drying and fixing my hair as quickly as I was capable of, I walked back into my room, where Edward was sitting on my bed, in the exact spot he had been in when I left my room. The only difference was that he was wearing a different outfit.

I scowled. "You were able to make it all the way home and back, even though I was moving as quickly as possible?" I growled.

He grinned and got off of my bed with more grace than I could ever achieve. Soon after, he drew me to him, and pressed his cold lips to my warm ones and began kissing me, making me forget all about my anger of being slow.

Unfortunately, the moment was interrupted by my stomach, which I inwardly cursed.

"Breakfast time?" he asked. I nodded, with a slight smile. He swept me off of my feet and carried me down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Obviously, Charlie wasn't home. Even though he knew Edward and I were engaged, I am reasonably certain that he would have had a coronary if he knew that Edward was sleeping in my room, or rather, was with me in my room while I was sleeping.

Edward set me down, and I poured myself a bowl of cereal and milk, and sat at the table across from my fiancé.

Against my will, I was slowly becoming accustomed to the idea of being married. As much as I detested the fact that I was 18 and about to marry, there were far worse alternatives. Besides, I wanted to be his forever, and we'd wind up performing the ceremony eventually, so why not now?

I started eating, and after a few bites, I noticed that Edward wasn't taking his eyes off of me. "What?" I asked, noticing his stare.

"Have I ever told you that you are beautiful?" he asked, dead serious.

I laughed. "Maybe once or twice, but it never gets old," I responded. "Have I ever told you that I am the luckiest person in the world to be with you?"

Edward laughed this time and said, "Maybe once or twice."

We leaned forward and kissed over the table. "You still need to tell Renee," he gently reminded me.

I groaned. "Telling Renee was going to involve lots of hysterics on her part, and variations of the phrase, 'I know what I'm doing, this is what I want' on mine. After that, she'd probably want to come to Forks and see me and Edward, and to meet Carlisle and Esme, and more than likely, she would want to help out with the wedding after the initial shock wore off.

After finishing off my breakfast, I went to the phone. It would be around 2 o'clock there, so she should be home. I dialed the number, and waited for her to answer.

"Bella?" she asked, after she picked up the phone. "Hey mom," I said, trying to be enthusiastic, and failing miserably.

"How are you?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm great," I said truthfully, and my tone lightened a little bit. "Um, you aren't the only one with happy family news," I continued, watching Edward stifle a laugh.

"Oh really?" asked Renee, shocked. "So, what is the other happy family news?"

"Well," I said, trying to pick my words carefully. "Edward asked me to marry him, and I said yes."

I quickly moved the phone away from my ear, and sure enough, an enthusiastic shout erupted from the speaker of the phone as Renee screamed and then shouted, "Congratulations Bella!"

Then I heard her screaming to Phil that I was engaged. After waiting a few moments to be sure that most of the excited shouting was over, I slowly moved the phone back to my ear, listening to Renee's questions.

As I anticipated, she told me that they would make immediate plans to travel to Forks as soon as possible. Then she started with the whole 'I know it's not any of my business, but are you sure that you want to get married this early' and 'Are you sure it's what you want' business, which I answered quickly and truthfully in the positive.

After talking to her for about an hour, I finally hang up the phone, and Edward got off of the couch and hugged me tight. Then we went to his car, and drove back to the Cullen house.


	8. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: ... duh.  
Comments from author: In case you probably can't figure this out, this whole chapter is told from the viewpoint of the new character I stated would appear in the story. He is the backpacker that Edward and Bella see, and he will play a major role in the upcoming story. And, there is no slash intended at all. You'll understand what I mean if you read it. 

Chapter 6: Conquer me completely.

William's POV

I was walking through a forest... again. Ever since I left home, I was trying to stay off of the streets so that I would be able to ignore the drunks and criminals of the night. The last thing I needed was a confrontation. All I want to do is to get away, and to find a place other than that house to live in.

After half running, half hiking for an hour, I stopped, and set down my bag. I unzipped it, looking for my water bottle, when I thought I heard a faint noise, coming from not too far away. I pretended to continue looking for the water bottle while really my eyes were scanning the bushes and trees for any animal life.

I kept looking, until I saw two yellow eyes staring at me through one of the thickest bushes in the area. My eyes met with the creature's and it emerged from the bushes, while practically uprooting them.

In front of me, stood a huge red-brown wolf. My eyes widened as I thought 'Oh my god. I didn't think wolves could get that big.' I backed slowly away, until I ran into a tree. The wolf growled, and I cowered against the tree, contemplating on whether or not I should change to try to outrun it.

Then, it did the strangest thing. It stopped growling, and lay down, with its head on its paws, whining.

I staid motionless for about five minutes, watching the wolf's every twitch, and trying to figure out what it was doing, and whether or not I should try to grab my bag and go.

I slowly took a step forward, and then another one, watching the wolf's eyes, but all it seemed to do was watch me.

I grabbed my bag, and slowly started to back away, but then the wolf whined again. I was confused.

'Why do dogs whine again?' I asked myself, and then it hit me. It was hungry. 'But if it was hungry, then why didn't it just eat me?' Then I reached slowly into my bag, pulling out a handful of beef jerky.

I knew that I should just run, but something about the wolf's eyes, just seemed to conquer my will completely. It was as if it were... almost human.

The wolf's eyes widened and it lifted its head up, but did nothing more than sit there, panting.

I stood there, holding the jerky, thinking of whether or not to throw it and run, or to actually feed it. Eventually I decided on the latter, and slowly approached the wolf, my hand outstretched. I held out a piece of jerky, which it took from my hand and chewed up as soon as I had gotten close enough.

After it was finished with the first piece, it looked at me again, eyes wide and┘ almost innocent-like.

I could hear a voice buzzing around my head in the very back, like some sort of murmuring, as though there was a person far away. However, I knew better than this. I concentrated on the voice, and it became clearer. It was a males voice, and it said, 'Come on, feed me another piece of jerky.'

My eyes widened. I couldn't help it. The voice seemed to be coming from the wolf. I held out another piece of jerky, and watched it eat that one too, while listening to the voice. 'Awesome, keep them coming.'

Finally I said, "You seem to be really hungry." My thought behind this was, if I was crazy, it wouldn't respond, but to my dismay, I heard the voice say, 'You've got that right kid. I haven't eaten since I left my dad's house.'

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts, but the wolf's thoughts just seemed to get more and more clear. After a minute of listening to the wolf's mental voice trying to coax out some more jerky, I just put all of it on the wrapper and set it in front of its big mouth.

'That's the spirit,' the wolf's mind said, although I'm reasonably sure that it, he, had no idea that I could actually hear what it was thinking.

After he was done, he started sniffing the air. I looked up, and saw dark rain clouds above. "Do you think its going to rain?" I asked out loud.

His voice replied in my mind, 'Of course its going to rain, and its gonna be one big storm. You really need to take some shelter, but how do I get that point across...'

That was when I stopped paying attention, because raindrops began pouring down.

I yelped as the first one hit me, and then I jumped up and sat down against the tree I had backed into earlier. To my astonishment, the wolf sort of crawled over to me, and laid down at my feet.

Perhaps I should explain myself. I've always heard voices. Ever since I was a kid, I could always hear my mom's thoughts about my dad. How she had walked into some mansion, and he had raped her. Apparently, he was some monster, and little did she know, that apparently I had sort of inherited some of his traits... I think. I know that other people can't hear the thoughts of those around them. I also know that other people don't decrease in body temperature whenever they go days without eating. Nor do they have this sudden urge to drink blood whenever their body temperature decreased. Oh, and their physical appearance doesn't change either.

When my mom first saw this, I was three at the time. She screamed and ran out of the room. When she came back, she threw some meat in the room I was in, and said hysterically, "Eat that. Please eat that." And I did. After the first bite, I felt myself beginning to feel warm again, and my skin became tan again. I also lost that sudden urge to drink blood that I had been feeling.

After this, I asked my mom if we were having a picnic in my room, and she nodded. Then she told me she'd be right back, and then she came back with loads of food, which I devoured until I couldn't eat anymore.

Apparently, I seemed normal enough to her whenever I finished, and we went through our day as usual. But from that point on, my mom always kept the pantry filled with food, and sometimes, she seemed a little on edge.

By the time I was age 5, I could sometimes hear the thoughts of others, but whenever I told my mom about this, she would just say, "William, I don't ever want you to tell anyone that you can do that. Do you understand?" I would always say yes, and then would run off to play with the few toys I had.

Once when I was 10 though, I learned that I was able to do something other than read minds. I accidentally knocked an empty glass from the table, and I reached my hand out for it. To my immense shock, it stopped in midair.

I don't know if it was my shock or a lack of focus that made it fall again, but it did eventually. I looked at some of the other items on the table, and found that, with a jerk of my head and some concentration, I could make them move.

I began to experiment, making other things move in different directs, and then I tried making many objects move. All the while though, as I was conducting these experiments, I didn't feel my skin growing colder, I didn't know that my senses became more acute. After a while of moving objects, I realized I was hungry.

I looked out a window, and saw a deer outside of the fence. I'm still not sure how it happened. All I know is that I ran as fast as I could, and I bit it, and started drinking its blood.

It happened so fast, I wasn't sure that it wasn't a dream. I looked down at the now lifeless dear in front of me, I then thought about the other time I had felt this cold, and the thirst for blood. And then I heard my mom's thoughts, even though she wasn't even in the house.

I could tell by looking through her eyes that she was in her car a few blocks away. My eyes widened in fear, and I ran back into the house, thinking only of eating normal food. I quickly wolfed down a box of cheese-its, and I looked at my skin. It was tan again, instead of an off-white.

I sighed with relief, but then, I felt extremely tire, and fell asleep at the table.

My experiments continued, and I found that the more I used them, I would turn into the blood sucking creature, but I could eventually turn back by eating normal food. However, if I didn't drink blood, the powers were much weaker, and I would pass out from exhaustion if I didn't eat something soon after, which would again turn me into the creature.

Then, 7 years later, my mom died in a car accident. I wasn't in the car, but I saw it happen through her eyes, because she was close to the house, and I was at the peak of my senses. I just walked out of the house, taking my money with me, and never looked back.

The money I had, I had made by listening in on the thoughts of marketers and investers while we were on a trip to New York. I made a fortune in one day, and then I just kept investing it in high interest short term length cds: the kinds where you had to invest the high amounts of money to even qualify for.

And now I was here in the forest, with this strange wolf...

I listened in on its thoughts for a while, and occasionally would dig something else out of my bag and feed him. As night fell however, my head began to droop, and I reached in and pulled out a package of saltines. I was never big on fruits and vegetables. The only vegetables I would ever eat were green beans, corn, and potatoes of all variations. And carrots if my mom was ever able to force them down my stomach.

I ate one of the bags, and then lay down against the wolf. It was nice and warm, and it had this outdoor, woods-y smell. I fell asleep against the wolf's warm fur, feeling safer than I had since before my mom died.


	9. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: … I think that you know the whole thing by now…

Comments from the author: thanks to everyone who has added this to their story alert and left comments. I really appreciate it.

Chapter 7: Falling

William's POV

I woke up to the sound of the wolf's growling. It got up, and as it did so, my head hit the ground. Startled, I opened my eyes, and saw that we weren't alone in the forest anymore.

Surrounding us, on all sides, were men and woman in Victorian outfits. They all had things in common though, like their skin and eyes; I realized that it was similar to mine whenever I changed, except that my eyes turned red. They were also wrinkling their noses a little for some reason.

The wolf howled loudly, and raised its hackles, snarling.

"Can I help you?" I asked in a highly impolite tone.

"Actually," said a blonde guy who I've never seen before, "you can."

"Somehow, I have a feeling that I don't want to help you," I said, again, in a highly impolite tone.

The men and woman laughed. Eventually, the blonde guy said, "You're probably right, but you really have no choice."

I heard, in the back of my mind, the wolf's voice saying, 'Why do those bloodsuckers want that kid anyways.'

'Bloodsuckers…' I thought, the color draining from my face, but not because of the change. 'Vampires, he means. I guess that's what I am, but what'll they do if they find out that I'm part of one too…'

Outloud, I asked, "Why do you need me to help you? Wouldn't any other person be just as good?"

"Oh, technically, but I have a very good eye for talented people," said the blonde.

I noticed that they were all moving closer. In the background of my mind, I heard their thoughts getting louder, and I wasn't liking what I was hearing.

I looked at a tree next to where they were standing, and I mentally began making the roots fray from the actual tree, but none of them seemed to notice. They were all looking at me like I was an all you can eat buffet.

I took advantage of this, and asked another question. "And what talent do you think I possess?" I asked, while disconnecting the last of the roots, hoping that my other side didn't show too soon.

The blonde laughed, and said, "You possess your mind, and I think that your mind will be an amazing tool if used correctly."

"What if I used it like this?" I asked jerking my head towards the tree.

They didn't know that the tree was falling until it hit them.

Unfortunately, they all stood up, unscathed.

I tried the second weapon in my arsenal. I gathered all of their thoughts, and connected them, and made them ten times louder than they were before.

Then the screams began. I didn't notice that I was growing colder and paler every passing second. I also didn't notice the blood coming down my nose. I completely ignored the wolf who was backing away from me now, nose wrinkled and howling so loud I normally would have had to abandon my task of driving these vampires insane.

As the screams got louder and louder, I lifted my hands, and as I did, the Vampires lifted too. They began spinning in the air, faster and faster, colliding with each other. And as they did, bits and pieces of their bodies began flying in various directions. They kept spinning until there was nothing but scattered body pieces lying on the ground.

After that, I don't know what happened. The world went black and the only thing I felt was a trickle of warmth that seemed to emerge from my head and flood the rest of my body, and as I was falling, I thought I heard the wolf growling at me.

Finally, I gave into the darkness, and I dreamed.

I was falling through a white void. The wolf was there beside me, falling at the same pace. It was growling, but suddenly, the wolf turned into a tall man, with severely tan skin and black hair. "How can you be human and a bloodsucker?" he screamed at me.

I couldn't answer, not because it was physically beyond what I was capable in that dream, but because I didn't know the answer. My only guess was that blood, or the lack of it, had something to do with it.


	10. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: do I even need to answer this anymore?

Chapter 8: Run Away…

Bella's POV

"Bella?" Called Alice from down stairs.

I groaned. This would probably force me to get off of Edward, whom a moment ago I was having a very pleasurable time kissing. I emerged from his cold lips and said, "I'm up here Alice."

"Can you come down here for a second," she called back.

I frowned. She seemed upset over something. I groaned. "Sure Alice, give me a minute," I responded. I mumbled to Edward, "This had better be good." Then I got off of the couch and walked down the stairs.

Alice was at the bottom, waiting for me. "Bella," she said in her best hurt voice, "Do you love me?"

My eyes suddenly became very wide, and I backed away slowly. "What do you want?" I asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

Alice's hurt expression grew even more pronounced. "All I asked was if you love me," she said, even more hurt than before.

I swear, if Vampires could cry, she'd have the lone tear sliding down her face. "Yes Alice," I said. "I love you like a sister."

"How _much_ do you love me?" she asked.

"How much is it going to cost me?" I said, exasperated.

We stared at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"I was just thinking…" she began, "since you and Edward haven't chosen a place yet…"

"A place?" I asked, confused. Then the meaning hit me. "Oh, you mean a place for my wedding. Well… what do you have in mind," I asked, worried about what the answer might be.

Alice grinned, and somehow, this was even scarier than the pouty look she'd given me earlier. "I was thinking city hall," she said, "and the inside covered in flowers, with photographers there taking pictures of your every movement so we could send them in to a contest to see who won the prize for the most extravagant wedding."

I imagine my expression to be like that of a person who was hit in the face with a volley ball unexpectedly. "Um, well, I…" I tried to search for a way out of this idea. The last thing I needed was for photographers to capture me tripping down the isle or dropping a ring.

Then the thought hit me so suddenly, I thought it was crazy at first, but then I decided that it would definitely work, and that even Alice couldn't argue with it. "Actually," I said, making up my mind at once that this was what I wanted to do, "I was kind of hoping that we could get married in a church somewhere."

For a second, Alice's face looked crestfallen, but then her eyes glazed over, and she stood motionless. Then she smiled a huge smile. "Oh Bella!" she exclaimed. "That's a wonderful idea! And I just saw the church. It's in Port Angeles, but I don't think it's exactly too far away, so this shouldn't stop any of the guests from coming."

Then she looked thoughtfully at me, as if contemplating something. "Edward," she called out, "Do you mind if I borrow Bella for the day?"

"Not at all," replied Edward from upstairs, laughing.

"Edward!" I exclaimed, wishing to be spared from the fate worse than death that Alice had planned for me – shopping.

We were in Alice's Porsche going 150 mph on the highway, and I was holding on to my armrests. Actually, holding wasn't exactly the right word. I had those armrests in a death grip.

When we reached Port Angeles, she pulled outside a church. On the outside, I was brick, and I could see stained glass windows at the top. We walked in, and the place seemed empty, but I didn't notice.

The place was gorgeous. It had high vaulted ceilings, marble pillars, and the floors were either carpeted or wooded, except for the alter area, which was floored in black stone. It was so light though, and I wondered how we'd be able to have the wedding in here without everyone seeing the Cullens sparkle.

Alice turned to me and said, "Thank god it's going to be cloudy August 13th."

I laughed. This place was perfect, better than I had any right to hope for. Unfortunately, this just meant that Alice would have more areas to decorate, which meant more dragging me around to pick out supplies for the wedding.

After going through several florist shops, and more fabric stores than I cared to ever see in my lifetime, we finally hit the mall before it closed.

Alice had the most fun, picking out outfits for both herself and me.

I began to worry that she was going to throw out my wardrobe the first chance she got when I became a Vampire.

After all of that was over, we got back in the Porsche, and we drove home. As we reached Forks, she slowed down a little bit, and we drove past a forest that was pretty far away from anywhere near La Push, and about 40 minutes south of Forks.

I screamed out, and Alice slammed on the breaks. Maybe I was just imagining it, but I swear I saw a gigantic wolf, its fur a red-brown color.

"What?" asked Alice, concerned.

"I think Jacob was over there," I said, pointing to the place where I had seen the wolf, but it was gone.

Alice's eyes narrowed slightly. "I don't want Edward to try to decapitate me because I abandoned you while checking out a scent," she said. "I'll have Jasper or Emmett check it out first thing tomorrow."

Then she resumed driving way too fast for my tastes.

All the while, I was thinking. 'What was Jacob doing out here, alone,' I wondered, 'and why did he run away?'

Author's notes. First of, thank you to the following people for leaving comments, adding this story to their favs, adding this story to story alert, or any combination of the above:

Alicegirl, Gingerpelt, ILuvFangs13, bloodredeclipse, edwardsheroin, kuroxdoragon, koerle, songreader, AKFMC, Ranma15177, ForbiddenMemory, and SakuraDagger15.

I really appreciate this, and hope that you stay fans of this story.


	11. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, any of the characters in it, with exception of a select few original characters.

Chapter 9: Awakening

William's POV

I was lying on the ground, and I was wet, presumably from a rainstorm or something. Then I heard the growling, and I opened my eyes to see the wolf standing over me, somehow managing to show all of its razor sharp teeth.

I closed my eyes, and listened to his thoughts. 'He better have one hell of a story for this,' fumed the wolf mentally.

I opened my eyes again, and this time sat up. The wolf backed slightly away, but did not completely retreat.

"So," I said after a minute of staring at each other. "You wanted one hell of a story, and I have one for you."

I smiled slightly as I heard its thoughts. 'How did he know that? Oh great, its another mind reader.'

"Yeah, I can read minds," I replied. "What do you mean by another one though? Is there someone else who can read minds?"

'Yeah,' thought the wolf, 'but that's not the point. Who are you, why can you go between human and vampire, and why were they after you?'

"Hm," I mused, "Which one do you want me to answer first?"

'Let's start with, who are you, and work from there,' answered the wolf mentally, slightly decreasing the intensity of its snarl.

"Well, first off my name is William Becket, and I grew up in a variety of places," I began. "When I was born, I was in some town named Forks. Then my mom took me and we lived in Louisiana for a while. After a few years of that, we moved to New York, and we lived in several apartments there. After a while, we moved to Florida, and then to San Francisco."

'Okay,' thought the wolf. 'How do you go between human and leech?'

"Leech?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "You might be a little more polite considering that after they bit me, they were planning on having you for a snack."

'Fine,' grumbled the wolf mentally. 'How do you go between human and vampire?'

"Good question," I answered. "To the best of my knowledge, if I'm human, I can change into a vampire by using my powers, or if I go without food or water for a very long period of time. Sometimes, I can change just by thinking about changing. Other times, it takes a little more work."

'How do you change back?' asked the wolf, tone easing slightly.

"Usually, if I really try, I can change willingly," I answered. "Sometimes it takes a little more persuasion, like eating normal food. Any other questions?"

'Plenty,' answered the wolf, and I detected a slight note of humor in his voice. He lay down on the ground, eyes focused intently on me. 'Why were they after you?'

I didn't honestly know the answer to this one either. "I guess it's because they want to increase the size of their coven," I replied. "I really don't know. The blonde guy seemed to know what my powers were, so maybe they were after that."

'Possible,' agreed the wolf. 'Have you ever seen any of them before?'

"No," I answered. "Until I saw them, I didn't know that there were any other Vampires in existence."

'Trust me, there are plenty,' stated the wolf. 'So, how old are you when you were turned into a vampire?'

I shot a questioning glance in his direction before saying, "I've always been this way. Is that not always the case for most vampires?"

'You mean you were born as a Vampire?' asked the wolf, incredulously.

"Yeah," I answered. "My mom wasn't one, but I'm guessing that my dad was, so I probably got it from him."

'So you're half and half,' stated the wolf as if trying to figure it out.

"Yeah, I guess," I said. Then a question hit me. "Who are you though? You know a shortened story of my life, but I know nothing about you."

'My names Jacob Black, and I'm a werewolf,' he answered in his thoughts. 'What else do you need to know?'

I smirked. "For now that works," I stated. "So, why are you still a wolf? It's daytime, and there isn't a full moon for a while."

'Haha, funny,' thought Jacob. 'Like I haven't heard that one before. I'm in my wolf form because I don't ever want to be human again. All that did was bring me misery.'

As he said it, I saw an image of a girl with brown hair and brown eyes enter his mind, but then he pushed it out of sight.

"Ok, so, do you get bitten, or is it something you're born as?" I asked.

'Hollywood needs to stop making monster movies,' thought Jacob.

I laughed.

'It's something you're born with, unlike you bloodsuckers,' he answered bitterly.

My eyes narrowed. "I was born like this too," I said, my voice quiet, and slightly angry. "I didn't have a choice either. This is how it is. I didn't choose to be part Vampire, and you didn't choose to be a werewolf, so I really don't want to hear any crap about that."

'You're right,' thought the werewolf. 'It's mainly the other Vampires that I have a problem with. Hey, why are you changing back into your Vampire form?'

"I am?" I asked, and then I looked at my hands and saw that he was right. "I'm guessing its lunch time."

He growled, and I glared at him. "I'm not going to eat you, I'll try to find some wildlife around here.

I fully changed, and then sniffed the air. I smelt a deer not too far from here, and I ran off towards it. After about five minutes, I came back, fully fed.

'That's disgusting,' thought Jacob.

"Trust me," I said. "I'd rather be able to eat human food than have to drink blood, any day. Unfortunately, it's not really an option for me."

Then I changed back into my human form. "I wonder if I have anything left," I said out loud, mostly to myself. I grabbed my backpack and looked through it. All that was left were a few bags of chips.

"I need to go buy some more supplies," I stated. "Do you have any preferences on food choices?"

'I eat a lot,' thought Jacob dismissively, but he couldn't quite hide the idea of fast food, hot dogs, and hamburgers from his mind.

"I'll grab some McDonalds on my way back," I said. I wasn't sure if it was a trick of the light, but I swear Jacob smiled.

"3 double quarter pounders with cheese and ketchup, no vegetables?" I asked, and he nodded his head up and down.

"No problem," I said.

And then I changed into my Vampire form, and prepared to run to Port Angeles to grab a huge load of food, when he asked, 'Are you actually planning on coming back?'

"Of course," I answered. "Why wouldn't I?"

'Well, most people would run if they saw me,' responded Jacob.

"I'm not most people," I laughed, and then took off. I could still hear Jacob's thoughts in the back of my mind as I raced towards the city, mentally deciding on what to buy.


	12. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters in here except for a few of them.

Chapter 10: Change

Bella's POV

Edward took me home later that day, and, not to our surprise, we discovered Charlie sitting on the couch. The thing that did surprise us was the news report from Olympia that a local restaurant owner had been kidnapped, and the rest of his family had been burned to death.

Fear quaked through me. This was exactly what happened in Seattle not more than a week ago.

Charlie turned around to look at us after the report was over, and stated, "I don't think you should be going to Olympia right now Bells."

I nodded, and Edward said, "I couldn't agree with you more Charlie."

I turned and looked at Edward. His face was blank, showing no emotion.

The telephone rang, and I jumped. Blushing, I went over to it and picked it up. It was Alice.

"Bella," she said quickly, "when Renee calls, tell her yes she can help me with the wedding."

I was confused. "I didn't know she wanted to - "

But I was cut off by Alice, who just said, "Wait for it," and hung up the phone.

No sooner had I put the phone down on the receiver when it rang again.

I picked it up, and said, "Hi mom!"

"How did you know it was me Bella?" asked Renee, half jokingly, half seriously.

"Oh, just a lucky guess," I replied. "Woman's intuition."

Renee laughed, and then said, "Listen, I know that you have Alice planning the wedding, but I was wondering if I could just help out a little bit. Maybe just with picking out a few things, or helping with the cakes, or some of the paperwork."

"I'm sure Alice would love to have you around to help her," I said truthfully, realizing what she had said minutes ago. "So I take it you're coming to Forks?"

"Of course we are," laughed Renee. "You didn't think I'd miss the wedding or help out from home, did you?"

"No," I admitted. "Just remember, it's not just you and Phil anymore."

"Oh honey, I know," she replied. "I'm not trying to take the whole thing over. All I want to do is just help out a little bit. I promise I won't do anything to strenuous."

After a few minutes more of random chitchat, I finally made an excuse to get off of the phone, and then I went up to my room with Edward.

When we got up to my room, he pulled me into a tight embrace and the crushed his lips against mine. After I submerged myself long enough to breathe, he said, "I am serious about you not going to Olympia."

"Why?" I asked. "Are you sure that this isn't just some random occurrence? With Seattle, they didn't focus on families, they just killed randomly."

"Which leads me to believe that they want him specifically," said Edward. "This is the work of Vampires, but it seems to be more careful. There won't be anything on the news for a few weeks, and then it might be on the opposite coast."

He looked at me seriously. "This time, they seem to know what they're doing," he stated. "That makes it even more dangerous."

I put on my best puppy dog face, but that didn't cut any ice with him. All he did was laugh and then kiss me again.

The next day, we went over to Edward's house and as soon as I put one foot through the doorway, Alice grabbed my arm and turned me around.

I stumbled along behind her as she shouted, "More shopping. Sorry Edward," across the yard as we headed into the garage.

"What else could we possibly need to get?" I asked impatiently.

Edward and I had been planning a pleasant afternoon together before Alice had separated us.

"You need to get him a ring, and I just saw that the one you want for him go on sale today," explained Alice as she drove out of the garage, going 0 to 60 in 2.9 seconds flat.

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply as I felt the G forces push against my face.

"Alice," I said after a minute. "How fast can this car go?"

She laughed and said, "Mach 2."

I groaned, and she laughed louder, turning on the radio.

We arrived in Port Angeles, and we practically sprinted to the ring store. Actually, Alice sprinted, pulling me along. As soon as we walked in, I saw it.

It was 100 silver, with a slight design, but nothing too obvious. It was from the right time too. Alice looked at my wide smile, and then walked up to the clerk and told him everything about how the ring should be.

For this, I was eternally grateful, because I wouldn't have been able to speak anyways.

I wondered to myself. 'Are engaged woman all like this?'

After making sure he had the size down and the small inscription on the inside right, we walked out of the store, and too the food court, because I was starving.

Then I saw him. He was tall, thin, and had dark blonde, almost brown, hair with blonde highlights. I'd seen him before. It was the backpacker from the day I told Charlie.

"Alice," I whispered frantically. "That guy over there, I know him from somewhere. He was this guy walking down the road to La Push a while ago."

She frowned, and looked at me. "What is he doing here?" she asked.

I shrugged, and then I looked back at him, and I saw him to the weirdest thing.

His whole body stiffened, and he threw down a large bill on the counter of the McDonalds, and then practically ran out of the mall, sending one fleeting look our way.

Alice's eyes widened, and then we were running after him.

We ran out through the doors, and took a left, just like he did, but once we'd rounded the corner he was gone.

Alice was sniffing the air. "That's odd," she said. "His trail disappears here, and gets replaced by something else."

I frowned. "Is he a werewolf?" I asked in a low voice.

She shook her head. "It changes from human to vampire," she stated. "We'll have to ask Carlisle about this. I have a funny feeling he'd know what we're talking about."


	13. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight… etc, etc, etc…**

**Author's notes. Thanks again to all of you who have replied. Just a thought for a later chapter, what do you guys think that Bella's power should be?**

Chapter 11: Alternate Angles.

William's POV.

I arrived in Port Angeles. Thank god it was cloudy, or else I would have had to change back into human form and get a taxi, or buy a car. Neither would've mattered much. There just isn't any substitute for running as a vampire. The whole world just seems so slow.

Anyways, I arrived at the mall, and after making a quick pit stop in one of the stalls, I changed back into human form. I started feeling a little queasy, so I definitely decided to make the food court my first priority.

I made a few stops, buying myself a few hotdogs, French fries, an extra large soda, and some ice cream. I don't usually ever have to worry about getting stomach aches, because my body processes food pretty fast. I walked past a few stores including a jewelry store where some girl was just standing there in the entrance.

Finally, I made my way into my hunting territory:

American Eagle, Abercrombie and Fitch, Aeropostal, Pac-Sun, and a few other stores.

Although I'm currently living in forests, I still enjoy looking good as I do it, and some of the clothing holds up pretty decently.

After flashing a visa black card, I exited the stores, mildly upset that I didn't have room in my bag for one of everything.

I looked at the clock in the middle of the mall, and saw that two hours had passed. I went back to the food court, and stopped at the McDonalds, and places Jacob's order, when several thoughts attracted my attention.

I saw into the mind of a girl with pale skin and spiky hair. She seemed almost to be a vampire, but she couldn't be… she had almost gold eyes, and most vampires have red or black. But, for some reason, I couldn't hear the thoughts of the girl beside her. She'd been the one standing in the entrance to the Jewelry store, but I didn't know anything about her.

I heard another girl tell her, "Alice, that guy over there, I know him from somewhere. He was this guy walking down the road to La Push a while ago."

My eyes widened, and I threw a $50 down on the counter, said, "Keep the change," and then walked as fast as humanly possible.

As I headed quickly for an exit, I glanced at them. To my horror, they were running towards me.

I broke into a run, and as soon as I was out, I made a left, and then turned a corner, changing into my vampire form as I did.

I didn't look back, and when I arrived at the area of the forest where Jacob was, I just quickly unwrapped his food, poured the fries, and then ran off.

There was something I had to do.

I'd heard the girl with the spiky hair think of a doctor named Carlisle. Supposedly, when I was born, one of the doctors at the hospital in Forks had that same name, and it wasn't a common name.

I made my way to Forks in a short manner of minutes, sprinting as fast as I could, and then I rushed into the office and passed several bored nurses without attracting their attention.

I heard one of them referencing a storage room for the files, and I headed there.

I stopped running when I'd closed and locked the door behind me.

The room was dark, but that didn't deter me at all. I flicked on a switch, and began scanning the labeling of the file cabinets, and there were hundreds of them. Fortunately, they were arranged according to year, and then by cause of entry. The childbirth cabinet section was the largest, but I was thankfully able to find all of the information on me, and I grabbed it.

I turned out the light, and sprinted back to the forest.


	14. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. The only things in this story I own would be the original characters.**

**Authors notes: This chapter was updated slightly on 10/3/07. I felt like writing in a new chapter that was slightly humorous and had little overall effect in the story except to add some humor. I am going to continue writing this story until it's finished. I think it's funny though that this story has been read roughly 1200 times, and yet I only have 34 comments. I might need to inforce one of those comment things before posting another chapter. smiles evilly Enjoy!!!**

Chapter 12: Mayhem at the Manor

Alice and I arrived at the house after driving back from Port Angeles at over double the speed limit. When we arrived, Edward was on the front porch waiting for us.

As soon as we came into view, he smiled at me, and I blushed. He helped me out of the car, and then brought me into his cold embrace.

After a while, he asked me, "How was today?"

I was still slightly reeling from just being near him, but I managed to get out, "It was fun."

I pressed my lips to his for a quick kiss before asking, "How was yours?"

He smirked. "It was fun for me as well, but I'm positive that you'll hear more about it from Jasper and Emmett," he said, leading me into the house.

I entered and I heard Emmett stringing a long list of curse words out as Jasper rolled with laughter.

We walked into the living room, and I saw that they had bought a new toy.

Emmett and Jasper both looked at us as we entered the room.

"Hey Bella!" exclaimed Emmett, who was at my side in an instant, giving me a giant hug.

"Can't… Breathe… Emmett," I managed to get out.

He quickly let go at a glare from Edward, and then asked, "So has he told you what we bought today?"

I shook my head.

Emmett's smile broadened, and he lead me over to the entertainment console, which now housed the latest in video gaming equipment.

"First we bought an X-Box 360, but then we moved on to the Playstation 3, and finally the Wii," he said.

"Unfortunately for Emmett," said Jasper, "he seems to be exceedingly bad at all of them."

Emmett turned and growled ferociously at Jasper, who smiled back unflinchingly.

"I think I'm going to get Rosalie or Alice to play something with me," said Jasper, getting up from the black leather couch. "Who knows? One of them might beat me at something."

Jasper disappeared from the room for a minute, and then was back with Alice.

He plugged in two mats and started playing Dance Dance Revolution.

Emmett sat down on the couch next to me and Edward. After a while, he turned to me, as if debating on whether or not he should tell us something.

"Yes Jasper, is there something you wanted to ask her?" asked Edward, smiling the crooked smile that I loved.

My eyes narrowed, and knew that I was in for something of a shocker.

Emmett grinned and then asked me, "Have you and Edward ever…"

The sentence did not need completing. My eyes widened in horror, and Emmett roared with laughter.

I turned and shot my best evil eyes at Edward, but he lifted my mood by crushing his lips against mine until I was out of air.

I turned and saw Rosalie beckoning Emmett with a finger, an angry look in her eyes.

Emmett got (if possible) even paler than he already was, and slowly got off of the couch, and walked over to her.

They went outside, and for a moment I wondered what it was that Rosalie was so angry about, and then I heard, as clear as day, Rosalie's voice from outside.

"I told you that unless you wished to remain celibate for the next 100 years, you wouldn't ask her that question!" she screamed.

Jasper put the game on pause, as Alice was already on the floor laughing so hard that I thought she'd explode. He was trying unsuccessfully to stifle his laughter.

"I hope you enjoy sticking to your own resources, because you sure aren't getting any from me, and if you even think of getting some from someone else, I swear there won't be anything left of your other pride and joy!" Rosalie screamed at him before stalking inside, completely ignoring the three vampires and one human who were rolling with laughter.

After finally calming down a bit, Alice and Jasper resumed the game. Alice was giving Jasper a run for his money, but it seemed clear that she was going to lose until she growled a warning out of the side of her mouth, too low for me to hear, but Jasper obviously did.

He began missing one or two steps every now and then, putting Alice in the lead.

I turned my head to Edward and asked, "What did she tell him?"

Edward chuckled a bit, and then said, "If he doesn't let her win, what Rosalie just promised Emmett will seem like child's play compared to what she'd do to him."

I laughed at this, and then saw that the game was over and that Alice had won.

She jumped up and down, and then hugged Jasper, delivering a quick kiss to his lips before saying, "It was a great game Jazz! We should do it again sometime."

Then she pranced upstairs singing, "Emmett, guess what?"

I looked at Jasper and smiled before saying, "So, how many games have you beaten Emmett at?"

He laughed and said, "Almost all of them. I haven't played him in this one, because I knew that he'd cream me."

I was taken aback. "Emmett would beat you at a dancing game?" I asked, slightly confused.

Jasper looked at Edward, and then they burst into another round of laugher.

Eventually Jasper said, "I guess you didn't know about our little dancer."

"Emmett dances?" I asked, shocked.

"Oh yes," said Edward. "He's actually very good at it. I believe he's mastered Latin, Hip-Hop, and my personal favorite, Ballet."

Try as I might, I just couldn't imagine Emmett in ballet shoes. "I'd have to see that one to believe it," I said, shaking my head, and laughing a little bit.

Then I heard the garage door opening, and I knew that Carlisle was home. That brought everything back to me, and I sprang up and ran for the door. Alice was almost instantly at my side, waiting for him to come in.

As Carlisle approached the door, he saw us, and frowned, but walked in anyways. "What can I do to help you two?" he asked, and Alice began to explain.

"We were at the mall, and we saw this boy that Bella recognized from somewhere," she stated. "He saw us, and then started running away, which was unusual because we hadn't ever talked to him before and she'd only seen him walking down the road once. Anyways, we followed him outside, but when we walked around a corner, his scent disappeared and was replaced by a Vampire's scent."

Carlisle frowned.

"It was like he changed," stated Alice, and then Carlisle's face lit up in shock.

"That can't be," he said after a minute of stuttering. "I'd thought that I had a case like that once but…"

His eyes seemed to be distant as he recalled something.

"Ah yes," he said, speaking more to himself than us. "Alice, Bella, I think I know what you are talking about, but I'll need to go back to the hospital and look up something."

I smiled and said, "Thank you so much Carlisle." Alice echoed my thanks, and I saw him run at Vampire speed towards his car.

Edward was standing behind us, his eyes narrowed. "He changed?" he asked Alice, who nodded.

"You're talking about the backpacker we saw heading to La Push, am I right?" he asked me.

I nodded too, and then Edward said, "I couldn't read his thoughts, but it's not like you, where I can't hear anything. There was a background static, like he was shielding my thoughts from me. I thought nothing of it at the time, but…"

My eyes traveled from Alice to Edward and back, before I asked, "How can someone block their thoughts from you?"

Edward looked uncomfortable, and then Alice said, "I'll answer this for him, because he doesn't like saying it. We don't know. He doesn't show up in any of my visions either. If I concentrate on him, I can't see anything. Almost like with-"

She cut off, but I could feel the lump rising in my throat. 'Almost like with Jacob,' I thought.

Edward pulled me into his arms, and I tried very hard not to cry. It passed after a few minutes, and then we went up into his room. He pulled me onto the couch, and our lips met. Our kiss became more and more passionate until a loud crash was heard from downstairs.

I looked at the door, and the at Edward questioningly.

He chuckled a bit before saying, "Alice decided to rub the fact that she had beaten Jasper at a game, and that Emmett had been defeated every time by Jasper. Emmett just threw a controller into a wall."

I laughed, and he continued. "They had better patch up the wall before Esme gets here, or else she's going to lose it."

This made me laugh even harder. The thought of Esme losing it was hilarious, if not a bit theatrical.

Then I leaned my head down and pressed my warm lips to his icy ones, and we began to kiss again.


	15. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. All I own are the original characters and the plot. Enjoy!!!**

**Author's notes. I edited this chapter ever-so-slightly on 10/3/07. Anyways, I'm going to try this and see how it works out. In order for another chapter to be put up, I need 40 reviews.**

Chapter 13: Bad News.

In the mansion, not too far away from the Cullens house, screams filled the night air.

Two figures stood over another, which was curled up in a ball on the ground, writhing in agony.

The room was dark. The only source of light came from a fireplace that seemed to provide no warmth, and very little light for its size. The wooden floors were aged, and the only pieces of furniture aside from the fireplace mantle were a high backed chair and a rug.

The high backed chair was inhabited by a menacing figure. On the right stood another figure, wearing a robe. The second figure was not tall, but looked very young, as though she were not more than a child.

"Again, my child," stated the raspy angry voice of the man who had sat at the head of the table at the last meeting.

The man screamed again as another wave of pain hit him.

Eventually, the pain subsided, and the man moaned, "No more, I beg of you." He was in too much pain to move much, and too afraid of being hit with another dose of pain to do anything else.

"What happened in that forest?" asked the head, whose eyes were narrowed angrily, his whole face contorted with rage.

The man on the ground cautiously sat up, and began speaking.

The second figure in the room could see the man now. It was Adam. She did not know anything about him, or why she was punishing him. All that she knew was that she must do whatever the head tells her to do, and she complied without question.

"We found the kid easily enough," started Adam. "He was with some giant wolf that seemed to be protecting him. Then we started talking to him, getting closer. All of a sudden, the tree falls on us, which didn't do much damage at all. Its what happened afterward that got us. He started losing the color in his face, and his eyes turned red, and then we started hearing voices in our heads. They got louder and louder, and then we were lifted off of the ground, and we started spinning. After a while, we started crashing into each other so hard that body parts were sent flying. When we pulled ourselves back together, the kid and the wolf were gone, and we came back."

Adam looked worriedly at the head, who seemed lost in thought.

"You say he appeared to change?" he asked Adam, interested in the answer.

"Yes, into a Vampire," replied Adam at once. "That might be why my reading was so strong on him. He already had access to his powers because he was part vampire, and he had been able to practice using those powers some."

"But if he were a vampire, why was he a human when you first approached him?" asked the head, still interested, but also sneering at Adam, waiting for the answer to come.

"I," said Adam, wracking his brains for an explaination. "I don't know. Is it possible that he is a half Vampire?"

The head roared in laughter. "I doubt that Adam. What fool of a Vampire would leave a human alive after impregnating her?"

Out in the hall, Benedict and Henry listened in shock, staring at each other. Both of them recalled that night long ago.

'I told you,' mouthed Henry to Benedict, who promptly glared at him but said nothing.

They continued listening at the door.

"Look into it Adam, and track him," stated the head. "This time I want no mistakes."

Then the head opened the door and beckoned Benedict and Henry in.

"Send the ape after the Cullens Family," ordered the head, and Benedict bowed his head.

"Henry," said the head, turning to the other man. "Have Eve listen in on our friends in Washington. I want to know a little more about them."

Henry also bowed his head, and the two backed out the door, ready to fulfill their orders.

Henry and Benedict walked down the hall, and when they began hearing the screams of Adam again, Henry said, "You know why he wants Eve to listen in on them, don't you?"

Benedict nodded. "It's because the Cullen family is responsible for the deaths of three of our members," he stated. "You didn't honestly think that it would go unnoticed, did you?"

Henry laughed, before saying, "I certainly did not. Victoria, James, and Laurent weren't the most useful of all people, but since they weren't in too deep with the organization, no one would be able to gleen much from their memories."

The two men parted to go and complete their separate tasks.


	16. Chapter 14

D**isclaimer: I don't own twilight. All that I own are the original characters. Enjoy.**

**Authors note: So, It looks like you guys came through and gave me the 40 reviews that I requested. Let's see if we can get it up to 50 this time. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed though! I also added a few short blurbs to the end of Chapters 12 and 13.**

Chapter 14: Alert

Bella's POV

I was upstairs in Edward's embrace when I heard Carlisle arrive home. I knew that I should stop kissing Edward, but his very presence was so intoxicating, it turned my will into dust.

Finally, he broke the kiss, and we walked downstairs, where Carlisle was waiting. Alice was already downstairs, as was Emmett, although he might have been trying to escape the wrath of Rosalie.

When we were all seated in various chairs in the living room, Carlisle delivered some startling news.

"The folder on the boy is gone," he stated, and my mouth dropped open. Even Edward, Alice, and Emmett looked shocked.

"I still remember the night that he was born though, quite well," continued Carlisle, ignoring the startled sounds coming from Edward.

Carlisle began his story by saying, "I was here a little over 17 years ago. I was helping out for about two months with a project. One night, I was told that there was a problem with a newborn. Apparently, his body temperature was so low, he should have been dead. However, as soon as he was fed, his temperature rose, and he began acting normally."

Edward's eyes narrowed. "Do you think it can change?" he asked.

"That seems to be extremely likely," answered Carlisle quietly. "It certainly supports Alice's discovery of the changing scent. I also smelled a Vampire's scent on the filing cabinet, and throughout the room."

"He was there?" asked Alice incredulously. "But how did he know we were looking for him? And why would he run in Port Angeles?"

Something about Alice's sentence jogged my memory. "Jacob ran from us on our way back the one night," I blurted ot.

The others turned and looked at us.

Alice nodded guiltily. "We saw him in a forest, but when we stopped to look again, he was gone," she stated.

Edward growled, before saying, "The dog probably knows what is going on."

I glared at him and said, "Be nice."

He looked down at me with a confused expression before softening his features a bit and smiling a bit.

"He might know something," I stated, placing heavy emphasis on the word might. "Maybe I should call Billy and see if he's back yet."

I went to the front hall and used the phone that was sitting on a table. I dialed the number, and waited for someone to answer it.

After about six rings, someone answered the phone, but it wasn't Billy.

"Black residence," came the voice.

I frowned and then said, "Embry?"

He must have recognized my voice because he said, "Oh, hey Bella."

His tone seemed a little glum, I noticed.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Well," he said, hesitating for a second, "We were hoping that Jake would be back by now, but no one's seen him, and Sam's placed a ban on changing, so none of us can figure out what his thoughts are."

My face fell. "Oh," I managed to get out. "I was hoping he'd be back now."

"Yeah, me too," agreed Embry.

"Call me when he gets back or you find out something," I said.

"I will," promised Embry. "We all miss him."

After saying goodbye, I walked slowly back into the living room and sat down next to Edward. "He's still not back," I said, struggling to keep my voice even and to keep the tears out of my eyes. "They'll call if they find something out."

Edward pulled me close, and I closed my eyes, trying desperately not to think of Jake.

Suddenly, he straightened up looking towards the kitchen windows, or rather, looking beyond the windows at the forest behind them.

* * *

William's POV

(This is set about the time where Carlisle leaves.)

I got back to Jacob, holding the documents in my hands.

'What was up with that?' he asked curiously, 'and what are those?'

"These are medical documents," I answered, slightly out of breath. "I think someone's following me. Do you happen to know anything about two girls, one named Alice, and the other named Bella?"

I heard in his head, the thoughts that surrounded those names. 'Yes, unfortunately I know Alice,' he thought. 'I also know Bella.'

I listened to his thoughts, to the story of the Cullens, and Bella. After he was finished, I truly felt very sorry for him and what he had lost.

'Are you okay?' he asked, 'you don't look too good.'

It was true. I was breathing heavily, and I was feeling lightheaded. I tried to walk over to him, but I fell on my way, changing back to my human form, and falling unconscious before I hit the ground.

* * *

Jacob's POV

I got up and moved over to him, trying to get him to move, but he just laid there, his breathing shallow, and his skin pale.

'Oh crap,' I thought. 'I have to get someone to help, but who?'

That last thought wasn't a question really. There was only one doctor who would be able to handle a part Vampire. I just didn't want to involve the Cullens in this. Unfortunately, I had no choice.

I ran, hoping the kid was okay. 'Why do I care so much about this kid?' I asked myself. 'I've know him for all of two days.'

The answer was clear, even as I asked it. It was because he was like me. He was born into a war that he didn't know about or even sign up for. It was because he had a darker side in him that came out whenever he changed form. It was because he seemed almost to have a little of me in him, and the rest of him reminded me of Bella.

As I thought about Bella, my heart wrenched a bit, but I kept running.

Once I reached the border, I began running along the lines, thinking as loud as I could, 'Leech! I know you can hear me. I need the doctor, now!' over and over again. Finally, when I thought that he couldn't hear me, I opened my mouth and howled as loudly as possible. 'That ought to do the trick,' I thought with a grim satisfaction.

* * *

Bella's POV

I was about to ask Edward what was wrong when I heard the howl. My eyes grew wide, and I turned to him and asked, "Is it him?"

Edward nodded slowly, but then turned to Carlisle and said, "He requests that we help him with something. He mentions you specifically."

Carlisle sighed, and then said, "Very well, let's see what he wants."

I jumped off of the couch, and stated, "I'm going too."

For a moment, Edward looked as if he'd oppose this, but then he changed his mind. He looked at Emmett, and said, "We'll need you to come with us."

Emmett grinned widely, and said, "Excellent." He got out of his chair, flexing his muscles as he did so. "I could use a little action."

From upstairs, we all heard Rosalie yell, "It's the only kind he's going to get for quite a while."

We all laughed, momentarily forgetting the seriousness of the situation.

Edward then scooped me into his arms, and told me softly, "Close your eyes. We'll be there soon."

I took a deep breath, and then closed my eyes. As soon as I did, we were flying out of the house and towards the forest.


	17. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I didn't own twilight. Nor am I Stephanie Meyer. So says the name printed on my drivers liscence :(**

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews. Since you guys came very close to what I asked for, I decided to cut you guys some slack. You're Welcome. I still want 50, but that is now the new number for the next chapter. I should probably do another one of those thank you to all who have left reviews, added this to your story alert, or added it to your favorites. I'll probably do it within the next few Chapters. I'm still curious as to what Bella's power should be, but I do have an interesting idea that I came up with. If you want to know, send me a message or something and we can discuss it.**

Chapter 15: Something Hairy This Way Comes

Bella's POV

We made it to the edge of the territory in seemingly record time. Once Edward had stopped moving, I opened my eyes, and saw Jake. He was in his wolf form, panting, and looking shaggier than ever, but he was there. I smiled at him, and in his own wolf way, he smiled back.

Edward grimaced, and then asked, "Can you please keep your thoughts under control?"

He waited a minute before saying, "I understand that. Anyways, what do you need us for?"

His eyes narrowed, and then were wide with shock. "We'll be there soon," he said.

Then he spoke to Carlisle, Emmett, and me. "We just found our half vampire."

All too soon, we were in Emmett's jeep, speeding down the road at roughly three times the legal limit. I was strapped in next to Edward. Carlisle was in next to Emmett, and I could see Jacob running in the forest beside us, speeding to keep up.

We arrived about 10 minutes later at our location, and Emmett pulled over. Edward undid my harness for me, and we all climbed out of the jeep. Carlisle ran ahead of the group, and when we found him, he was crouching down next to the boy who we saw walking down the road to La Push and in the mall.

From what I could see, he wasn't doing to well. His face was so pale, he made Edward seem tan next to him. His breathing was shallow, and he looked extremely sick.

"He doesn't have enough blood," muttered Carlisle, who then turned to Edward. "Take him home," he said. "I have to run to the hospital to get a few things." Edward nodded, and then Carlisle disappeared.

Emmett, reached down and picked up William with more care than anyone had been able to imagine, and then he ran back to the jeep and placed him in the back seat, strapping him in.

"Bella," Edward said quietly to me.

I turned around to look at him.

"Why don't you sit in the front with Emmett," he stated. "I'd much rather it be me in back with him than you, just in case he wakes up."

I nodded. It made sense. Even though I'd much rather be next to Edward, he was only looking out for my safety.

In a minute, we were racing back to the house. Jacob stayed outside of the house, having been granted permission to indefinitely be on the Cullen's land.

Carlisle came back from the hospital carrying all of the equipment needed to make a blood transfusion.

After pumping a large amount of O positive into William's bloodstream, we waited downstairs for him to wake up.

* * *

William's POV 

I came to in a strange room. I was lying on a gold bed, and at first glance, there was no one else in the room.

However, this was changed when I saw a blonde man, whom I'd just mistaken for a statue.

He was blonde, and looked like a movie star. The reason why I'd missed him was that his thoughts were filled with a classical piece of music. I'd taken it to mean a cd player was on originally.

I was in my human form, and didn't know if they knew I was part vampire. I listened to his thoughts again.

"How are you feeling?" the man asked, and in his mind, his thoughts reflected this same sentiment. '_I suppose the blood transfusion worked,_' he thought.

"I'm okay," I responded, sounding a little shaky. The last thing I wanted for him to know was that I was ready to run out of the house. "Where am I?"

The man smiled and stated, "You are at my private residence. We found you in a forest, and you were unconscious and having trouble breathing." '_He is lucky that he got that transfusion. Otherwise he might not be living right now.' _

Then, the man, a vampire I realized, held up a file – the one I stole from the hospital. My eyes widened.

"We also found this with you," he said calmly, still smiling. "Would you care to explain how it got into your possession?"

I narrowed my eyes, and the Vampire was no longer standing on the ground. "I really don't think it's any of your business," I stated, seething. I felt myself slipping into my Vampire form.

The man just stared at me, and out loud, he said, "Interesting. Very interesting." His thoughts told me something similar. _'Never in all of my years have I seen anything like that. I wonder how half vampires are created?'_

Suddenly, I heard more thoughts from downstairs, and they were rapidly rising as the other Vampires climbed up the stairs. I made up my mind a split second later, and then mentally tossed the Vampire I was levitating into the wall behind me, and I ran out the door and down the staircase at top speed.

The first Vampire I encountered was a boy who looked to be my age. He had bronze color hair, and peculiar topaz eyes, just like the vampire upstairs.I jerked my head towards him, and he flew into the air, landing behind me on the ground.

The next one was a blonde girl, more beautiful than any other girl I'd ever seen. However, she too was sent flying, and I felt a tiny bit of satisfaction when I heard her run into the Vampire who had been chasing me. I don't trust girls like that. Shiny surfaces usually hide a multitude of flaws, and if a tiny peek into her mind proved anything, it was that.

I reached the living room, and the first floor, when I smelt a human, whose thoughts I couldn't hear.

There were four other vampires blocking the front door. I took a right at the last minute, and grabbed the girl.

The others started towards me, but then stopped when they saw that my hands were ready to snap her neck.

The three Vampires that I had encountered upstairs soon rejoined the group downstairs. One of them, the bronze one, had a horrified look on his face – one more prominent than that of all of the others.

"Let her go," he said softly, almost begging.

I shook my head no, and took another step backward, dragging her with me.

The others started to take steps forward, but I said, "I swear that if you take another step I will ensure that she does not live long after it."

The bronze vampire snarled, and seemed ready to lunge, but the blond vampire placed a restraining hand on his shoulder and stated, "We mean you no harm William."

'How had he known my name?' I thought to myself, but then I remembered the medical documents he held in his hands earlier.

I felt extremely, uncharacteristically calm all of a sudden. My eyes scanned the thoughts of the Vampires gathered in front of me, and finally, I figured out which one it was.

He was tall, had honey blonde hair, and was moderately muscular. I sent him a little message mentally that took the form of all of the thoughts in the room, excluding mine and the girl who's life now rested in my hands.

The blond boy screamed out loud, and placed his hands to his head. I magnified the thoughts volume, and he fell to the ground, writhing.

Another Vampire, Alice, I believe, screamed, "Jasper!" before turning to me and growling.

I fixed her glare with one of my own and stated, "I don't like my emotions played with."

Then, for the first time, Bella spoke. "Stop it! He's just trying to help."

I knew that what she was saying was true, so I released Jasper from the onslaught of thoughts. He stood up after a few seconds, glaring fiercely at me.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked, my tone even.

"Because a friend of yours told us you were dying," growled the bronze haired Vampire through gritted teeth.

My eyes widened for just a split second, and then I searched for thoughts surrounding the house, and I finally found him.

'_Jacob, do you know these people?' _I thought, sending this message to him, and waiting to hear a reply.

'_Please tell me you can't send your thoughts too,'_ he groaned mentally. _'And yes, I know them. Those are the Cullens.'_

'_Did you bring them to me?'_ I asked him mentally.

'_Yes, but you might want to get out of the house,'_ he replied. _'I think something's coming – something big.'_

Then I heard it. From the looks on the faces of the Cullen family, so did they. They glanced in the direction that the sound came from before fixing their gazes back on me.

I looked, but did not relax my grip on Bella's neck. Then I looked back at them and asked, "What is it that's coming?"

From their thoughts, I gathered that they were just as clueless as I was.

Then I head Edward think something to me. _'Oh William,'_ he thought. _'Please let go of my fiancé before I am forced to kill you.' _

I glared at him before sending him a thought of my own. _'Really, aren't I the one who is supposed to be making all of the threats. After all, I am the one with the hostage. And are you really marrying a human?'_

I heard another footstep, but I ignored it, as Edward and I were engaged in our mental conversation.

'_Yes, I am marrying a human. After I do so, she will become a vampire.'_

'_How interesting. Anyways, why is it that all of you seem to be after me?'_

'_Could it possibly have anything to do with the fact that you are in a position to kill my bride to be?'_

'_No, I mean before that, when your sister and fiancé chased me in that mall.'_

'_They were just curious as to who you are. They didn't mean any harm.'_

I heard another footstep, and then Jacob's thoughts rang like a bell in my head. _'We need to get out of here now!'_ I knew that he was running towards the house. I could also tell that Bella had heard that last footstep because she attempted to turn her head in the direction of the forest.

'_All I want to do is get out,_' I thought to Edward.

'_That can be arranged, as long as you don't harm Bella_,' he thought back.

'_We'll see. Anyways, I think that you all should be leaving too. Whatever it is that's out there is coming this way, and if it's scaring a werewolf, I think we should be frightened too.'_

'_We can handle it.'_

Now I heard another footstep, and this time, the ground beneath us shook a little bit. I glanced briefly at the window before mentally opening it. I shoved Bella at the Cullens family, and then jumped out of it.

In an instant, I was beside Jacob, who was growling at the forest. At once, I could see that it was too late for us to run. Something big was coming towards us, and it was hungry.


	18. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. – sobs - . **

**Author's notes: So, this chapter still isn't quite what I want it to be, but it's better. I think I still might go back and extend the fight scene with the monster, but whatever. I'm really busy for the next few weeks, so if I don't update as frequently as I normally do, it isn't because I'm quitting the story, its because I have so much stuff going on. I plan to finish this story through, and there is possibly going to be a sequel. Enjoy, and thanks sooo much for all of the comments.**

Chapter 16: Heart Attacks

Bella's POV

I felt myself being roughly shoved away from William. I probably would have fallen if Edward hadn't caught me. By the time I was able to look out the window, I saw that for some reason, he and Jacob hadn't left yet.

Then I felt the ground shaking, and the sound of trees falling.

I looked fearfully at Edward, who said, "Stay here Bella." Then he ran through the front door, and Emmett soon followed, however, he quickly returned.

"I didn't know that animals could be turned into Vampires too!" he exclaimed.

I'm reasonably sure that everyone's eyebrows rose at this.

"There's a giant gorilla out there," stated Emmett, noting everyone's dubious expressions.

Carlisle then said slowly, "I suppose it's possible. I just never assumed that someone would go through the trouble to turn one into a vampire."

"Well someone did, and this thing is huge," Emmett responded.

Then he ran out of the house, followed by Rosalie and Jasper.

William's POV

Outside…

I watched as Jacob and Edward ran at the gorilla and began attempting to tear the thing limb from limb.

Jacob bit piece after piece of it off, dodging the gorilla's attempts to crush him.

I didn't know what to do. I'd never actually physically fought a vampire before, so I decided to stick to my best strategy – using my powers. The last thing I wanted to do was to make it even angrier, so I just focused on attempting to rip the thing limb from limb.

This wasn't as easy as it looked, as the thing was huge – probably 16 feet tall.

Someone, Emmett I think his name was, ran out of the house and also began attacking the giant vampire gorilla. The three of them were ripping it to pieces, and soon more of the clan joined in.

The tearing noises were ear shattering to most people. Even I cringed at the sound. Eventually though, the gorilla was shredded around the yard.

A tall, beautiful blond was setting up a fire while the others ran around, collecting pieces.

I focused on Jacob's thoughts, and sent _'I'm going to leave now. Meet me soon and we can leave. I don't want to be here any more than you do.' _

_'Sounds good,'_ he thought, dropping a few pieces of the gorilla from his muzzle onto a pile that was about to be burned.

He ran my direction, and we both took off.

Bella's POV

I didn't move from my spot in the window. I was still standing there, staring in horror at the thing that had just attacked my soon-to-be family.

_'Where had it come from?'_ I wondered, '_and what was it doing here?' _

Edward took my trembling hand into his and pulled me close.

"We can handle anything that anyone throws at us," he whispered into my ear. "Don't worry about our wellbeing. Worry about yours, if anything."

His velvet voice soothed my fears. I looked into his topaz eyes and smiled. He certainly seemed to mean it.

"Damn it though, that kid got away," stated Emmett glumly. Leave it to him to ruin the moment.

"Let him be," stated Carlisle. "I'm certain that we will see him again."

"It's definitely going to happen," stated Alice, which cemented the whole thing.

Edward drove me home, and escorted me out of the car. We walked to the front steps, and he kissed me, whispering softly into my ear afterwards, "I'll be back whenever Charlie is asleep."

I nodded, and then watched glumly as he pulled out of the driveway.

I walked through the door, and saw Charlie sitting at the couch, watching the game. He looked up briefly, and then focused his attention back onto the small screen.

I went into the kitchen, which seemed to have been overlooked by the passage of time. Everything here was the same as it had been for over 19 years. It really was time to change some of the surroundings, but Charlie would never agree to it.

I went about fixing dinner – shrimp scampi. It wasn't too hard to make, but it tasted good, so I definitely wasn't complaining.

Charlie and I ate in silence – not an unusual occurrence. Although I am slightly more verbose than he is, neither of us were the first people approached with a casual conversation.

After we finished, I cleaned the plates and utensils, and set them on the counter to air out, when Charlie said, "You know Bells, I've been thinking about making a few changes around here."

If my jaw were capable of hitting the floor, it would have. Charlie didn't make changes. He stayed the same really, and didn't mind it that way.

"Since you're moving out, and I don't anticipate this house being filled any time soon, I think it might be time for a change of scenery, maybe just replacing a few things," he said.

Then the telephone rang, and he frowned and turned towards the direction of the living room. I didn't expect any phone calls, but I had a shrewd suspicion of who it might be.

I walked out of the dining room/kitchen and lifted the phone off of the receiver. It too was ancient.

"Hello?" I said, and sure enough, Alice's voice was at the other end of the line.

"Charlie's redoing the house, isn't he!" she asked, excited.

I was slightly taken aback. They had just defeated a 20 foot tall vampire gorilla, and she wanted to know if she could take Charlie shopping?

"Yes," I said slowly. "I don't know if he's in the best health though to go on an all day shopping excursion though."

"He doesn't have to do anything," Alice responded, still sounding incredibly eager. "All he has to do is say yes. I can get the best deals on everything, and Esme can help too!"

" Alice," I started to say, "I don't know-"

"Ask him," she demanded.

I sighed, and turned around. "Dad, do you want Alice and Esme to take charge of redoing the house?"

"Sure, that'd definitely make things a whole lot easier," said an obviously pleased Charlie from the kitchen.

"He says yes," I stated through the receiver. "How much is it going to cost?"

"Nothing," she replied, it's our gift to him. "Ooh, remind me to do something for Renee too."

" Alice," I groaned, but she wouldn't hear anything else.

"I'll be over tomorrow while he's at work," she stated. "We're done, the whole place won't be recognizable."

"Don't do anything too drastic," I said earnestly. "The last thing he needs is to have a heart attack."

"Oh don't worry about it," she stated. "He'll love it, I've seen it already."

A minute later, we hung up. As I walked back to the kitchen, I thought to myself, _'What has Charlie gotten himself into?' _


	19. Chapter 17

**Breaking Dawn Chapter 17 **

**Author's Note: I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get up. I'm unfortunately going to be updating once a week. Most of this chapter is filler, but there is going to be some parts of it that are relevant to the story. So, here's a question to you guys: What would you think if I put up a playlist for this story, kind of like Stephanie Meyer has done with the other books? **

Chapter 17: Midnight Run

Bella's POV

The next day, I woke up and went over to Edward's house. For the first time, it was against my will. Alice and Esme had shown up and all but kicked me out so that they could redo the house. I wasn't all that worried about Esme; she'd done a wonderful job with her house. It was Alice that I was worried about. 

Edward was waiting in the driveway, unperturbed by my scowl. I trudged over to the Volvo, and as soon as I was in reach, he pulled me into his arms and crushed his lips to mine.

The thoughts I had about Alice and Esme redoing the house faded – as well as every other thought in my head. I simply tried to focus on remembering to stand up

When he pulled away – too soon in my opinion – he asked me, "What do you want to do today?"

I thought about it. I wanted to go find Jacob and William, but I knew that he wouldn't go for it. Instead, I thought about a secondary task – one just as good, and almost as important.

"Edward, do you have a house in Alaska?" I asked.

"Not really, why?"

"Well… I was thinking. Since Alice's Porsche can get me to Olympia and back in a reasonable amount of time, why not use it to Alaska and house hunt?"

I looked at the shocked expression on his face, and couldn't suppress a grin. I had never asked him to take me shopping – much less for an expensive item.

"Well, I suppose we could do that," he said quickly, hiding his shock, and replacing it with a smile.

Then, the front door burst open, and Alice rushed out screaming, "Nononononononononono!!!!!"

She skidded to a halt in front of the car, which she place herself in front of, as if to protect it from us.

"You aren't taking my baby anywhere!" she screeched.

For a second, she seemed almost as frantic as Victoria – I shuddered at the thought of her name – had been.

"Why not Alice?" I asked, imitating her best puppy dog eyes and hurt voice.

"Because I don't want anything to happen to it!"

"Did you see anything happening to it?"

"No, but still…"

Edward stepped in and intervened in what would have been a long battle. "It's okay Alice; we'll take the Volvo instead."

He got into the drivers side and I entered the passenger's side.

We pulled out, and Alice walked back into the house. Suddenly, I remembered that I'd forgotten my purse. I looked over to Edward and told him to wait for me.

I ran inside and up the stairs, trying not to see the wake of destruction that Alice and Esme had already caused. I grabbed my purse from off of my desk, and ran back down stairs and out the door.

I saw Edward parked next to the Porsche with a thoughtful expression on his face. Then he got out of the car to open the door for me, or so I thought. He swept me off my feet and in an instant, he was in the driver's side of the Porsche, and we were pulling out of the driveway in record time.

A second later, we were moving forward, and I could see Alice exiting out of the house, looking angrier than I'd ever seen her before.

Thanks to the crunch of road below us and the sound of the engine, I was unable to hear the stream of profanities that she screamed after us.

Edward and I were both laughing by the time we got onto the highway. Alice would get us for this, but we were certain that she'd forgive us… maybe in about 20 years or so.

We were speeding along the highway and I was trying not to look at the speedometer, knowing that it was definitely reading in the three digits.

The day was spent looking at houses which I knew were extremely expensive. My only stipulation was the no one told me how much anything cost. That way, I could pretend that the house wasn't horrifically expensive.

We got back around 9 o'clock that night. Charlie was going to be out late with Billy and a few other people.

When I walked, I thought I'd walked into someone else's house until Esme walked out of the kitchen smiling expectantly.

"Esme, it's wonderful!" I managed to get out after a few seconds.

And it was wonderful. Charlie's house hadn't been very large before, and I suppose it was the same size, but it just seemed bigger, more open I guess.

The walls were no longer covered with a wood paneling. Instead, they were painted a light tan color, and the windows had been replaced with larger ones that didn't have marks from years of rain on them, which made the house lighter. The ancient lights had been taken out, and recess lighting had been added, giving off more light. The dated carpet had been replaced with wood, and moldings had been added to the walls.

Esme took my arm, and began explaining the changed that they had made to the house. I followed, slightly dazed that Charlie's house had been turned into something many people would be envious of.

The living room furniture had been replaced with a crème colored fabric couch which I knew would soon get to know Charlie very well. There were also two recliners that matched the couch.

The fireplace had been redone. New bricks covered everything, and the mantle was now a white wood with ornate carvings into it. Unfortunately, it still held the same pictures that it had two years ago when I had arrived – I had never been able to convince Charlie to take them down.

Sitting inside a corner unit which seemed to have been built for the space and the object that occupied it, was a huge TV. The TV was what would sell Charlie more than anything. Even I had to admit that it was wonderful. It was a flat screen, and had to be around 40 inches wide. Needless to say, we were going to have more company around.

We moved to the kitchen and I saw that the wood had continued, as well as the tan wall color. The old cabinets were gone, as was the oak table and the mismatching chairs. Instead, new cabinets, stained a lighter color lined the walls. The window in front of the sink had been replaced, as had the sink. The refrigerator was new – stainless steel. The oven and the microwave had been replaced with new white counterparts.

I turned to Esme. "How much did this cost?" I asked, even though I was afraid of the answer.

She smiled knowingly. "Much less than you think dear. I know many people in the wholesale departments of companies, so I was able to get everything for about half of what it normally costs."

This made me feel slightly better. They had just spent a lot on me, but it was probably about half of what I thought it was.

We made our way up the stairs (which had been re-carpeted), and I saw that the hallway was covered in carpet.

I peeked in the bathroom, and saw that it too had been redone. The old linoleum was gone, and instead, real tiles lined the floor. The shower had been replaced with a slightly larger one, and new curtains hung on the curtain rod. The toilet was new too, and a cabinet hung above it. The sink and its cabinet had been replaced with new ones.

We moved out of the bathroom, and looked in the bedrooms.

Charlie's wasn't too different. The windows had been replaced with larger ones, so more light could go in. The ceiling fan was replaced with a new one similar in style to the fan that had been hanging there for many years. The carpet had been replaced, and I was almost certain that Esme and Alice had redone the closet, which probably included new clothes thanks to Alice. The bed seemed to be new also – most likely one of the tempur pedic beds that Charlie had stated he'd wanted.

My room was also very similar to what it used to be. I had carpet now, which was a plus. The original blue curtains that had hung around the window had been replaced with a dark blue set. My bed was also replaced with nicer sheets, and a new mattress (tempur pedic, just as I'd thought). My desk was new, and so was the computer on it.

I walked towards my closet with a sinking feeling. Sure enough, Alice had been in there. On one side, most of my old clothes had been packed into a shelf, and in the main part, new clothes which probably cost more than the house itself lined the racks. New shoes were lined neatly on the floor, just waiting to be used.

In spite of myself, I smiled. I turned around, and ran to Esme, giving her a big hug. Then I realized that Alice wasn't there.

"Where's Alice?" I asked.

"Oh, she had to go and do something, so she took the Volvo," Esme replied vaguely.

Edward's eyes narrowed. "What did she have to do with the Volvo?" he asked, quietly.

Esme laughed. "I believe that she referenced pink paint being involved."

* * *

Midnight.

I had fallen asleep shortly after Charlie had recovered from the shock of being told that this was his house. However, distant sounds broke through the sound of the rain. I opened my eyes, and saw that Edward was looking apprehensively towards the window.

Far away, I heard the sound of car alarms going off, and earth shattering crashes. I opened my eyes wider now, and I sat up a little bit, wondering what could be making those noises.

All of a sudden, Edward took me into his arms, and rushed me to the other side of my room, opened the window, and jumped out of it, taking me with him.

He hit the ground running, and I shut my eyes tight, knowing that the sight of everything passing so fast would make me nauseous.

The sounds of destruction got closer and closer, even though I knew that Edward was running at Vampire speed.

Suddenly, I heard him hiss.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, quietly, dangerously.

"Running from them," responded a very familiar voice.


	20. Chapter 18

Breaking Dawn Chapter 18

Author's Note: Since I had so many requests for the story to continue, I decided to update tonight. You're Welcome. Before I even get to the next chapter, I'd love to see 75 reviews. Also, I haven't heard anything about the playlist idea. Tell me what you think of that.

Chapter 18: Midnight Run: Part 2

Bella's POV

_The sounds of destruction got closer and closer, even though I knew that Edward was running at Vampire speed._

_Suddenly, I heard him hiss._

"_What are you doing here?" he asked, quietly, dangerously._

"_Running from them," responded a very familiar voice._

I knew that opening my eyes would be a bad idea, however, I had to see if I was right.

Sure enough, I opened my eyes, and running beside us was William. Like Edward, he was carrying someone too. However, this someone has much bigger than me. The person had familiar russet colored hair.

"Jacob?" I whispered, as though to check to see if it was indeed him.

Edward looked at Jacob who was in William's arms, and asked, "What are you doing with that dog?"

William fixed Edward with a glare that could rival the one Rosalie used to give me. "They attacked us, and I grabbed him and started running."

"Who are they?"

"I don't know, but they ambushed me once in the forest. I thought I'd taken care of them, but I didn't know that you needed to burn their remains."

"It is essential to destroy them. How could you not know this?"

"In case you don't know, I'm not a full time vampire."

"It doesn't explain your ignorance."

"How so? You are some of the very first Vampire's I've met. Before I was ambushed by them, I didn't know there were other vampires in the world."

Edward remained silent. I knew he was trying to run as fast as possible to escape the hoard of angry Vampires behind us.

"Do you have anything you can do to them without stopping?" Edward asked William.

"Maybe," stated William flatly, running as fast as possible.

I opened my eyes again, and saw him glare at a car that was probably 50 yards in front of us. It went flying over our heads, and judging by the snarls and exclamations of pain, it hit some of them.

"It takes a lot of focus, and could possibly slow me down," William said. "It doesn't help that the load I'm carrying is probably double the weight of yours."

Edward was silent for a minute, and I closed my eyes, fighting down nausea.

So far, we'd run straight through Forks, presumably on the deserted highway, and now we were still running, although the sounds of destruction weren't nearly as prevalent now.

"Switch on three," stated Edward.

My eyes opened and I looked at his face, alarmed.

Edward turned to look at William. "If you hurt her, I'll personally kill you in a way more horrible than they could ever manage."

"Got it," William replied shortly.

Edward counted to three as we turned down another road, and suddenly, I found myself flying, weightless, through the air.

Then I landed in stony-cold arms, similar to Edwards. I opened my eyes just a bit, and found myself in William's arms.

He was good looking as a human, and even better looking as a Vampire. He had a slightly narrow face, and blond hair. His eyes were a blood red, but for some reason, it wasn't alarming. It didn't seem to be a thirsty red, in fact, it was almost a comfort to look at. I didn't know if that was the color of his eyes as a human or not.

I knew that Jacob was now being carried by Edward. We passed about three stop signs, and made a right, onto a mostly deserted street. Cars were in the street, parked in front of houses.

As we rounded the corner, I caught a glimpse of figures running after us. Since William had a thinner figure, I was able to look back and see roughly 20 Vampires dressed in Victorian style clothing running after us. Each of them had a hungry look on their faces.

We kept running, but as we did, I saw shadows of objects flying overhead – trees, if I had to guess. The shouts of pain from our pursuers kept getting louder and louder, but less and less frequent.

Finally, I was able to open my eyes again, and I saw that we weren't being followed. Far off in the distance, I heard a howl, and I knew that the other werewolves were probably attacking some of the vampires.

We took a right, and we were on the road to the Cullen's house. In about 1 minute, we were standing on the front lawn. William was still holding me, and Edward was still holding Jacob. I'm certain that there had to be a mental conversation going on or something, because all of a sudden, we turned and walked into the house.

* * *

William's POV.

After we escaped the Vampires that had been chasing us, we made our way to Edward Cullen's house. We stood staring at each other, not saying a word out loud. I sent thoughts to him instead.

'_Thank you,'_ I thought, knowing he'd hear me.

'_You're welcome,'_ He thought back.

'_What do we do now?'_

'_I'm not certain. Why were they chasing you?'_

'_Because they need me, or more correctly, my powers for something. I was approached by them when they thought I was a human, and they were planning on changing me.'_

'_But why are they after you now? You're already a Vampire.'_

'_Why did they send that giant gorilla after you?'_

_I could hear him working it out in his head._

'_They were trying to eliminate us?'_

'_That's probably a good guess. If they can't have a Vampire, then they get rid of the Vampire, through whatever ways necessary. I just want to know how anyone's going to explain this.'_

'_I'm sure that someone will say it was a tornado. You did tear up quite a few trees.'_

'_Tornado, right. What will your family do when they see me and Jacob?'_

'_Nothing, if I'm with you.'_

'_I know that they don't exactly want him in their house.'_

'_We'll put him in the basement.'_

'_I'll need to hunt before tonight is over.'_

'_Someone will go with you. The last thing we need is you getting ambushed again.'_

Then we turned and walked into the house.

As soon as the door opened, I saw the rest of his family standing in the hall, waiting for us to enter. He exchanged a knowing glance with one of the men – the tall one that had been in the room when I woke up.

Then Edward led us down to the basement, and he dropped Jacob on a couch. I handed Bella over to Edward, and then waited for him to explain everything to his family.


	21. Chapter 19

Breaking Dawn: Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately.

Author's note: First off, I'm so sorry for not updating in a long time. I've had some major writers block when it comes to this story, but hopefully it's gone now, so, here's a new chapter. Hope You Enjoy.

Chapter 19:

Bella's POV

I waited anxiously for Edward to finish explaining what had happened to the rest of his family. I knew that none of them wanted Jacob in their house anymore than Edward does, but he still needed to have them alert and ready in case any of those other vampires attacked again. After a while, I got up and headed to the basement. Alice rose to accompany me.

As we walked, Alice began talking to me. "How soon can we get Jacob out of our house?" She asked.

"Whenever he wakes up," I responded, opening the door and walking down the staircase.

"Hopefully it's soon," she muttered. "I don't like not being able to see anything, and with the wedding coming up, we'll need all the help we can get not to be attacked."

I turned to her, my eyes open in horror. "Attacked? At my wedding?" I choked out.

"Relax," she said, noticing my frantic look. "They aren't after you, they're after William."

I still didn't feel relieved. We finally made it to the bottom of the steps, and I saw that the window leading outside of the house had been opened, and that Jacob was gone. William on the other hand was still there.

"What happened to Jacob?" I demanded.

"He woke up," responded William. "He said something about his nose burning off of his face and then went out the window."

"Oh," I said, hurt. Jacob was my best non-vampire friend, and it hurt me that he wouldn't even say goodbye.

Alice seemed to know what I was thinking. She turned to me and said, "I'm sure he didn't mean it offensively."

I nodded, but it didn't make me feel any better. I missed Jacob, even though it was only a few weeks since I'd talked to him. But it didn't change that after I married Edward, I'd become his mortal enemy.

Alice led me upstairs, and she quickly relayed this information to the others.

Emmett grinned, "Good, I can't wait to get that smell out of the house."

Esme nodded in agreement, but Edward noticed my expression. He was at my side in an instant. "I'll take you back home before Charlie worries too much."

I nodded, and he led me outside and scooped me up into his arms, and began running. Thank god it wasn't raining or cold out, because I'm certain that if it was, we'd be miserable.

I was in my bed in after a few minutes of high speed running, and the timing couldn't have been better if we planned it. Charlie came into my room a few minutes later to check that I was still in my room.

Charlie looked in for a moment and seemed to be debating over whether or not I was actually asleep, but in the end, he left, and Edward was in bed with me.

"That was close," he whispered, smiling. He tilted my chin up and began to kiss me.

My head began to swim as the kisses grew more passionate, and yet, I could tell that they were controlled. Unfortunately, that was the only thing that I could tell, because the rest of my mind was in dreamland where I could kiss Edward forever.

After a while, he pulled back, panting slightly, grinning. "Bella, love," he said sweetly, "you really do push me to my limits."

I smiled back. "It's the one human thing I'm good at," I said, giggling a bit.

He shook his head. "Always selling yourself short," he whispered into my ear. "You are also good at caring for people. Your emotions are the best human trait you have, and you keep a level head… for the most part. You always act on good intentions. And, if I do say so myself, you are an amazing kisser."

I knew that I was blushing, so I hid my head in his cold chest. He wrapped his arms around me, and started humming my lullaby.

The next thing I knew, it was morning. I woke up, and Edward wasn't there. I sighed. Most likely, Charlie was awake, which would explain why he left. I got up, and a half an hour later, I was downstairs waiting for Edward's car to pull up.

Renee and Phil were arriving today, and I was almost as nervous as Charlie was about them seeing the house. It definitely looked better since Alice and Esme ha redone it, but still, you never knew what Renee's reaction would be.

I heard Edward's car pull into the driveway, and the doorbell rang soon after. I walked up to the door, trying to take my time, just to make him a little more eager, and me seem less. However, as I opened the door, I remembered that he seemed to be gifted with endless patience. He stood on the spot – my own greek god. I could tell though, that his smile widened when I opened the door.

He pulled me into his embrace and wrapped his arms around me. I breathed in his scent, and it alone could make me slightly dizzy, which adds to my record breaking clumsiness; not a good thing, but I didn't care.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked pleasantly.

I nodded, and he led me to his car and helped me into my side. Almost an instant later, he was in the drivers seat starting the car. We were speeding along to the Port Angeles.

As we passed Newton's Sporting Goods Store, I looked out and saw some vaguely familiar figures standing outside. They were dressed in old fashioned clothes, just like…

The blood drained from my face, and I turned to Edward who looked at me with a finger over his mouth. He nodded, and sped up. After about a minute of going 120 miles per hour, he picked up his cell phone and dialed someone's number.

"Alice?" he asked. After waiting a few moments Alice was obviously put on the phone. Edward pressed a button on the dash, and Alice's voice filled the car.

"Edward, this had better be good," she stated bitterly.

"Well, it's important, but definitely not good," he responded. "We saw two members of the Vampires who attacked William last night at Newton's."

"Oh, that is definitely not good," she responded. "I'll have Emmett and Jasper look into it because I'm kind of busy."

"What are you doing?" he asked, vaguely interested.

"I'm working on your wedding place. It's in less than a week you know," she responded.

My eyes widened as she said this. It was senior year all over again. Time had flown by, and I had lost track of it completely.

"Oh Bella," Alice laughed, "Don't be too shocked. I've taken care of everything. You don't seem to have a very good perception of time, do you?"

"Obviously I don't," I responded, a little embarrassed.

Edward saw the color in my cheeks and smiled, making me blush even more. "That's one of the many things I'll miss."

Over the speakers of the car, we heard a retching noise, which would be Alice. "Look, I don't mind the two of you exchanging tender moments, but could you please not do it while I'm on the phone waiting for Edward to say something important?"

Edward clicked the button on the dash again, which shut out her voice, and he quickly kissed me before turning to face the road again.

**A/N: I know it's short, but I just wanted to post something. From here, the story isn't too many chapters longer, but I'm so sorry for the long gap between the last chapter and this one.**


	22. Chapter 20

Breaking Dawn Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: You know… parents tell their children that they can grow up to be anything. They lied. I can't be Stephanie Meyer, now can I?**

Chapter 20

Edward and I pulled into the crowded airport less than an hour later. I was in a much better mood than I had been earlier when I saw those vampires by Newton's. Edward could be thanked for this, as we had spent much of our time in the parking lot kissing in the Volvo.

As the passengers filed out of the terminal, I finally saw two familiar figures striding towards us – my mother and Phil. Renee was her bubbly self as always. I'd almost forgotten that she was going to give birth to my step sibling in around 8 months now. I felt a pang of guilt as I thought about this, because I would never get to be around it. I would be kept safely away while I figured out how to control my vampire side.

I shoved these thoughts aside as I rushed up to Renee and got swallowed up in her bone-breaking hug.

"Oh honey, it's so good to see you!" she said as we hugged me close. Her hug was different, almost foreign now. There was a certain amount of cushi-ness that I never had with Edward. I'd gotten so used to his stone body that I'd forgotten what it felt like to hug a human.

"It's good to see you too mom," I said. I looked to the side and saw Phil shaking Edward's hand in greeting. Soon, we were waiting at the luggage carousel for Renee's many bags and Phil's suitcase. As Phil and Edward were rushing to grab some of Renee's bags, my mother pulled me aside and looked carefully at me.

"Honey, I'm happy for you," Renee said. "I really am. I just want to make sure that you really want to do this." She looked earnest and truthful. I knew that she was just trying to look out for me, and this kept me from getting angry.

"Mom," I said, "I'm positive that this is what I want. I love Edward, and I know that I wont ever leave him." This seemed to satisfy her, because she smiled a bit and ran towards the carousel as she saw one of her bags that apparently carried something important.

We were soon heading to the car. Edward was walking next to me, and as we turned the corner, he whispered softly but so I could hear, "I loved your answer to your mother's question."

I blushed a bit, which made him smile. We were soon on the highway, going slightly above the legal limit. After about 45 minutes of travel, we slowed down as we saw cars that were at a stop. Edward pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number for Alice's cell phone.

"Alice," he said when Alice picked up, "there's an accident not too far from Newton's. Do you happen to know anything about it?" He listened intently as Alice obviously launched into a long story. I saw his composure fall from time to time, but it quickly came back almost instantly. "All right, thank you. We'll find another way," Edward replied to what she had just said.

As Edward hung up, he swerved out of the lane and quickly made his way towards the exit. As we went down the ramp, I saw the wreckage of what obviously used to be a car. I felt my stomach turn queasy as I saw this, but soon it was out of sight. Renee and Phil must have missed it, because they were still cheery. We finished the drive to Charlie's with some polite talk until we reached the drive way.

I saw the look on my mother's face as she beheld the house that she had walked out of 18 years ago. Obviously, she still thought that it would remain the same as the last time she had been there. My stomach turned again, as I thought of the time that Edward had left and I had gone temporarily crazy.

We entered the room, feeling slightly damper than we had been while we were in the car, and I heard Renee's gasp. Obviously, she hadn't expected the house to have been redone. As it was Phil's first time visiting, he was impressed with the house. I led the way up to my bedroom, where Phil and Renee would be staying. Charlie and I had battled it out earlier, and he had eventually agreed that I could stay at Edward's house, as long as I stayed in Alice's room.

I walked downstairs, and saw Edward sitting on the couch, smiling at me. I walked over to him, and said, "So what do they think about this?"

He laughed a bit, and then replied, "Phil is very happy for us. Renee has her reserves but will refuse to say anything about it." He pulled me close to him and kissed me on the lips. "I think everyone is happy about this wedding. Even Rosalie is happy about it, which doesn't happen often unless it is her own wedding," he said after releasing me from the kiss.

"Well that's good," I said, smiling. "So what was Alice telling you about the wreck on the phone?"

"Nothing important," he said smoothly.

I didn't buy it. I'd been around him long enough to know when he was lying. The only thing I hadn't managed to do was to figure out how to admit the truth when I wanted him too. The smile slipped off my face, and my eyes narrowed. "I'm pretty sure that it was more than nothing."

He studied my face seriously. After a few seconds of fighting the silent war in his mind over whether or not to tell me, he made his decision. "I'll tell you when we get home," he stated, and I nodded.

I went upstairs and told Renee and Phil a quick goodbye, and then ran downstairs and then out into the driveway. I tripped over the doorway, but luckily Edward was there to catch me. I blushed, and I saw him smile, which made me blush more.

"I am definitely going to miss that," he said, "but I wont miss being able to do this." He swept me off my feet and twirled around with me. I laughed and leaned in and kissed him. Once we'd gotten into his car, he backed out of the driveway, and hit 55 before we even made it 30 feet.

He seemed on edge about something, which made me worry a bit that I wasn't going to like what I'd hear, but I knew that it was something I'd have to accept. Whatever concerned him concerned me too. If I was going to become a vampire, I needed to know what was going on in the vampire world.

We arrived in the driveway of his house, and I saw that Alice and Emmett were waiting impatiently for us. As soon as we had made our way to the porch, Alice said to Edward, "Does she know?"

Edward shook his head. "Good," she said, "we have an update."

We walked into the living room and I saw that Jasper was typing on a computer while Rosalie painted her perfectly manicured nails – a habit that seemed to present itself every time something potentially stressful came about.

Edward and I sat down on the couch, and Emmett walked over to the computer where Jasper was rapidly typing.

Alice stood in front of us, looking serious. "Bella, I know you saw the accident today on the highway," she said. "Let me clarify this, it wasn't an accident. Those vampires that you saw were the cause of it."

"Whose car was it?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Mike Newton," she responded, and I felt the color draining out of my face. "He and Jessica Stanley were in that car when it was overtaken by the vampires. No traces of their bodies have been found, although I suppose it's possible that their bodies were completely incinerated by the fire."

I wasn't too upset over Mike and Jessica being killed. I was sad, but I wasn't too close to either of them, and Jessica had turned on me once I started talking again after my episode of depression. Still, I didn't wish death on anyone, especially if they were taken by those vampires, potentially to be used as a meal or to be turned.

"Alice," Edward stated, "What is it that you are trying to block from me?"

Alice seemed a little shocked. "Oh!" she exclaimed, a smile appearing on her face. She turned to me and said, "The bridesmaid's dresses are here."

I smiled a bit. Finally, a bit of normalcy in this chaotic time. Alice pulled me off of the couch and picked me up before she rushed me to her room. As she set me down, I saw 3 beautiful dresses. They were perfect, of course. Alice had seen to that. I could only imagine what the three Cullens would look like in those dresses.

Alice looked satisfied by the look on my face, and she proceeded to tell me all about them in great detail, which never seemed to sink in. I was wondering where William was. He had to be around here somewhere.

"Alice," I began. "Where's William?"

"Oh, he's outside," she replied. "He said something about working with his powers or something."

Then I saw something outside the window that made me jump. Alice whirled around to see the tree's outside the window rising. We both watched as the trees began to move in a large circle around the house. Eventually, we visually located William. He was standing below our window, eyes closed in concentration.

As the trees settled back in their original location, the dirt that had been removed piled back onto them, and they appeared settled. He turned around and glanced upward, smirking as he saw us.

Then he went back into the house, leaving Alice and I to enjoy the view of the forest.


	23. Chapter 21

Breaking Dawn: Chapter 21

Breaking Dawn: Chapter 21

**Authors Notes: Okay. I know I haven't updated this fic in a long time. I kind of really got caught up in my other fic Forever Charmed. However, I'm back with another chapter. Now, since Breaking Dawn, the actual book, has come out, I've decided to change how the fic is going to end slightly, but I do want to use a few of the things that Stephanie Meyer put in, but put my own spin on them (did that make sense?) I'm going to try to finish up this story in about 8 or 9 chapters, and then there's a possibility for a sequel.**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to a cloudy day – not unusual in forks, but what was unusual was that it was the last day that I would ever wake up in my old bedroom as Bella Swan.

The last six days had passed with ease for me, although I was sure that Edward had been attempting to investigate into what might have those mysterious vampires had been up to in the night hours that I was asleep. I turned to look at the spot on the bed where he'd been until midnight, when Alice came and told him to leave.

"It's bad luck to see the bride on the day of the wedding," she'd hissed. To my dismay, he'd left per her orders. I was not looking forward to seeing Alice this morning as she'd taken away the one thing that prevented me from panicking.

As sure as I was that I wanted to spend forever with Edward, I wasn't entirely certain that I wanted to make a spectacle of myself as I tripped down the isle.

I lay in bed until my door flew open and a whirlwind of makeup and perkiness resembling the familiar form of Alice. I groaned.

"Alice, do you have to be more excited for my wedding than I am?" I asked, refusing to leave the comfort of my bed.

"Well, I'd think that you'd be the one that's the most excited, especially since you'll look beautiful when I'm through with you." She yanked the covers from my bed and in roughly the space of two seconds, I was dressed in a brand new pair of jeans and a stylish top that I was positive I wouldn't wear normally.

"We need to get you to the church!" She babbled. "I know that the dress has arrived and that the decorations have been set up, but I need to get a clear read, and I need to do that before the dogs appear.

"Don't call them dogs," I muttered as I was led down the stairs. I briefly caught a glimpse of Charlie who was attempting to unpack his tuxedo.

"Sorry," she hissed back before turning to Charlie and saying, "It unzips in the back."

We were out of the house and in the Porsche, which despite Edward's threats had remained untouched, and were on our way to Port Angeles. I felt the butterflies in my stomach begin to go into overdrive as I saw the church coming up in front of us. As Alice had predicted, it was a cloud covered day, but it wasn't raining, so I'd live.

As soon as I entered the church, I was stunned at the amount of work that Alice, Esme, and Renee had managed to put in. There were flowers – all white – everywhere. The scent of the entire area was intoxicating, and everything looked like had been ornately decorated. "Alice," I said in awe, a huge smile on my face, "it's perfect!"

She smiled with happiness at my praise. "It was nothing," she said, waving it off, although I could tell she was happy with the fact that I appreciated what she'd done.

I was quickly brought into one of the rooms we were using as a changing room. On my way, I passed Esme who was holding a clip board and mumbling under her breath, and also Emmett who was dressed in his tux.

"Don't go near the reception area," warned Alice. "I don't want you to ruin your tux before the wedding's even started."

Emmitt emits his big booming laugh. "Always looking out for me, aren't you sis," he joked. Then rescued me from Alice's grip to pull me into a bear hug. "Congrats on the wedding Bella. I'm sure you wont do anything too embarrassing, although I wouldn't complain if you stumbled a bit, just to make everyone laugh."

I gave him a dirty look and Alice punched him on the arm. "Emmett! We don't need to make her any more nervous than she already is," she said scoldingly. Then, she freed me from Emmett's arms and dragged me into the dressing room.

The wedding gown was on a mannequin in front of a three way mirror, and there was a chair in front of a sink where Alice quickly placed her make up supplies. Then, the long process of getting me ready for the wedding began.

After what seemed like an eternity, Alice turned me around in the chair so that I was facing the mirror, and a different person was looking back at me. Sure, she had my hair color and my eyes, but her facing was glossy smooth, and almost model like. I blinked rapidly as I tried to process that this was what I looked like with probably an hours worth of makeup and beauty treatments.

Alice beemed at me. "Edward will be so thrilled!" she said, snapping me back to reality.

"How long before the wedding?" I asked anxiously, the butterflies in my stomach going into overdrive.

"Roughly an hour and a half," responded Alice as she packed up the supplies. "We'll put you in the dress about half an hour before the ceremony. That way there'll be less of a chance of you falling and possibly injuring either yourself or the dress."

Then there was a knock on the door. "Yes Rose?" responded Alice.

Rosalie entered into the room wearing her bridesmaid dress. All the elation I had felt when I'd seen myself in the mirror vanished when I saw her. Her golden hair had been curled and put into a European hair style, and she looked like a vision from a magazine.

"Is it alright if I talk to Bella?" she asked pleasantly.

"Sure, I need to go get into my dress anyways," responded Alice, and she left the room, leaving me with Rosalie.

I wasn't entirely sure what Rose wanted to talk to me about. I'm not exactly on the top of her list of favorite people, but I decided to give her a chance and hear her out.

"How are you feeling?" she asked pleasantly.

I decided to respond with the truth. I figured that it could only make our relationship a slight bit better. "Scared beyond imagination."

"You hang out with vampires and werewolves on a daily basis, and yet you're scared about taking 50 steps down an isle and saying 'I do'?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

I smiled back. "You're starting to sound like Edward," I said slightly accusingly.

She shrugs her shoulders. "What can I say? After all these years, he seems to have rubbed off a bit."

Then her face became serious. "Bella, I want to know if you're positive that you want to be changed after the wedding."

My eyes widened in confusion.

"Think about it though," she continued. "I know you want to spend forever with Edward. No one in their right mind would doubt that. It's just…" She trailed off, and instantly I knew what she was talking about.

"After meeting William, you wonder if maybe it would be possible for me to have a child, don't you?" I asked understandingly. I knew that the one thing that Rosalie wanted more than anything was a child of her own. Even though she had the man of her dreams and more money than she could ever want, she'd trade her whole life for it.

"Something like that," she admitted grudgingly. "I'm not trying to pressure you into it, and I'm not saying that you have to, because it's your choice, but I was just wondering if you'd considered that."

I nodded. I had considered it. More than I'd let anyone else, especially Edward know. I had some sort of fixed idea in my head of what a baby of ours might look like, but I didn't know if I necessarily wanted to go through the joys of child birth. Still though, if I knew it would make Edward happy, I'd go through it, because some part of me also wanted a child too. "I've thought about it a lot," I admitted. "I think that if Edward is willing to try, I'd want to have a child."

She smiled a sad smile. "I just wanted to see if you'd thought about it," she said softly.

"You can be the godmother if we do have a baby Rose," I promised.

At this, she beamed, and quickly gave me a hug. "Oh thank you so much Bella!" she exclaimed. "That's the best thing anyone's ever done for me… with the exception of Emmett proposing."

"It's no problem," I insisted. "Think of it as my gift to you."

Then the door burst open and Renee entered, wearing a peach outfit. "Oh Bella, you look stunning," she said after she'd realized who I was.

"Thanks mom," I said, blushing.

Then she reached into her purse and pulled out a box and handed it to me. "Alice helped pick it out," she said. "In fact, she was very adamant about this."

I opened the box, and inside, an aged silver necklace was laying with a blue stone in the middle of it.

"Something old," said Renee, "and something blue."

"Alice has your something new covered," stated Rosalie. "But you're going to have to wait and see what it is."

"Thanks mom," I managed to say, trying hard to hold back the tears. Then I turned and pulled her into a long hug.

"Please don't cry Bella," insisted Alice, who had entered the room noiselessly. "I don't think I have time to do your make up if it smears."

I rolled my eyes and rapidly blinked away any tears that had built up. "Okay, is it time for the dress?" I asked apprehensively.

"Absolutely," responded Alice, who took my hand and led me over to the mirror.

"I'll see you when you walk down the isle sweetie!" promised Renee as she walked out.

Then Rosalie and Alice had me out of my clothes and into the dress before I had a chance to say anything. As they zipped and buttoned, and put the shoes on, I was suddenly overwhelmed by the whole situation – almost as if the dress had made it reality.

I was getting married… To Edward… And strangely, I couldn't remember a happier time in my life.

There was another knock on the door and Rosalie went to answer it. "What are you doing here?" she asked, slightly irritated.

I turned around to see both William and Seth in tuxes. "Seth's filling in for Jacob as best man, and I was invited," responded William. "We have a small issue though. Maybe it'd be best to discuss it out in the hall."

Rosalie growled but followed them out into the hall and shut the door behind her. Alice looked towards the door, obviously able to hear do to her vampire abilities.

"Of course they're here," she said under her breath. "I invited them."

I frowned and turned to look at her. "Who's here?" I asked.

"Aro and his wife – Sulpicia," she responded. "I wanted to prove to the Volturi that we were keeping our word, so I invited the one we're on best terms with."

I immediately felt the warmth slip from my body. "Aro is here?" I asked, my heart rate elevating.

"Yes," she stated, walking over to the counter and pulling out a box from a bag underneath it. "Don't worry though. They'll probably leave during the reception."

"Probably?"

"I can't see because we have Seth here," she admitted, rubbing her temples with her free hand. "But most likely. Aro isn't one for idle conversation and it isn't as though he can easily converse about matters in Italy with most of the guests, now can he?"

I tried breathing deeply to calm myself. "As far as you know, the wedding is going smoothly though, right?"

"Yes," she said, removing the tape from the box. "Before Edward invited Seth to be the best man, I saw the entire ceremony going off without a hitch. It should have the same result now, except that I can't see it."

I calmed down a little bit at this. Then I saw what Alice was now holding in her hands. Two sapphire earrings were sitting in the palms of her hands. "Here's your something new," she stated, and before I had a chance to object, she had placed them on my ears.

She stepped back to admire her work, and then I turned and saw myself in the mirror. The entire ensemble was better than I'd ever dreamed it would be. I turned back to Alice. "When is Charlie going to be here?" I asked.

"Momentarily, I think," she replied. She ran at vampire speed over to the door and opened it, looking down the hall. Then she turned back to me.

"He's coming this way. Don't worry," she said soothingly, "everything's going to be fine. Now I have to go get into position with Esme, Rosalie, and Angela."

She walked out the door, and soon Charlie came in. He stopped and stared. "Wow Bells, you look amazing," he said.

"Thanks dad," I mumbled, and then we exited the room and walked towards the doorway leading into the church interior.

I didn't know exactly what to expect when I entered. I didn't know how many people had been invited, and I certainly didn't know how many vampires had been invited. I knew that Edward's family would be there, as well as the Denali clan. I hadn't particularly wanted Tanya at the wedding, but I gave in simply because I had hoped that she wouldn't cause trouble since Edward was getting married to me. Mike and Jessica's families were at home mourning the loss of their children.

I heard the music change to the traditional wedding march as the doors in front of me opened, revealing the crowded church. Everyone stood up and turned my way. However, I didn't notice. I was too busy looking at the man of my dreams who was standing at the alter with a wide smile on his face.

As Charlie and I walked, I was attempting to move at a faster pace than my father seemed to want to move at. "Walk faster," I hissed under my breath, a smile still on my face.

I don't know if he heard me or not, but he did seem to walk a little faster. We arrived at the alter after what seemed an eternity later, and Charlie (grudgingly) placed my hand with Edwards.

&

The reception had been nothing short of spectacular. Everything was well planned, and everyone had been well fed by some delicious catering that Renee had picked out (Esme and Alice had insisted that she be the one to pick out the food). The only semi awkward parts had been when Aro and Sulpicia had come up to us to wish us good luck as a couple. "I look forward to meeting you when you've undergone the transformation Mrs. Cullen," he'd said. I'd murmured something about how I'd make it a point to visit. He'd smiled and led his wife out.

Tanya's introduction couldn't have gone smoother, although she was every bit as gorgeous as I'd been afraid she'd be. However, she'd been very gracious in her compliments, and promised that we'd catch up eventually. "We'll have an eternity to talk," she'd stated, smiling at me.

The other members of the Denali clan were equally as stunning. Irina and Kate both had light brown hair, while Carmen and Eleazar both had jet black hair. I'd learned that Carmen and Eleazar were both from Spain and were also married.

As the night went on, I'd noticed that William, Emmett, and Seth had formed some sort of group and were laughing loudly at some joke Emmett had just told. Rosalie was still furious with Emmett for the moment, so she was sitting with Alice, Jasper, Tanya, and Irina.

Slowly, I considered what Rosalie said earlier. I knew that even though she couldn't have a child, she wanted to be around one and help in the upbringing. As Edward and I glided across the dance floor, the thoughts kept coming. _'What would the child look like? Would it be a boy or a girl? Would there be more than one? How would the Volturi react once they found out?'_

"Penny for your thoughts?" asked Edward, snapping me out of my little trance.

I smiled. "I was just thinking about William," I responded.

Edward frowned. "At times like this, I really wish that I could read your mind," he murmured loud enough for me to hear. "Why were you thinking about him?"

"Well," he's half vampire, half human," I stated. "His mother was a human, remember?"

Edward's eyes widened as he realized what I was talking about. "And you thought that maybe…"

"Well, I was considering it," I admitted. "I don't know yet if it's something that you'd want, but I want to talk about it, at least as a possibility."

He nodded. "We'll have time to talk about it on the plane ride," he promised. "Until then, I think we should ensure that we've greeted all the guests. We wouldn't want anyone feeling left out, now would we?"

I danced with a few more of the guests until I turned and saw William walking up towards me. "May I cut in?" he asked, and I nodded. My previous dance partner hadn't been particularly wonderful, so I was hoping that William would be better. I was pleasantly surprised when he gracefully took the lead and we began twirling around the dance floor. "So how is the lucky bride doing?" he asked jokingly.

"I'm doing extremely well," I responded, and it was true. I was having a wonderful time. There was only one thing that was missing, but I was determined not to think about Jacob. I wanted this to be a perfect evening.

"That's good," he said, slightly absentmindedly. He led us slightly away from the rest of the guests. "I think it might be advisable if you and Edward made your exit. I think that there might be some people coming towards us, and I don't want any humans caught in the crossfire."

My eyes widened in horror. "Here? They can't!" I sputtered vehemently.

"I don't know if they'll attempt to storm the party, but they might attempt to grab a few people or at least scope out the place, and I'd prefer to be as far from here as possible," William stated.

"Does Edward know?" I asked him softly.

"Yes, he's telling the others right now. I have a feeling that everyone's going to try and surround the place. I know that Jacob's patrolling the woods around the city, but that's no guarantee. They could already be inside."

I nodded. At least I knew that William wouldn't deliberately try to get anyone hurt. Somehow, I felt protective of the half vampire in front of me. It wasn't exactly a motherly feeling, but still, it was concern. "Be careful, and keep us updated," I said.

"Don't worry," he promised, "I will. Rosalie has already made me swear to check in at least three times a day. I swear she's worse than…" His words trailed off as he seemed to remember something.

"She wants desperately to be a mother," I explained. "Don't judge her for that. Just nod and say yes. She really is concerned under her rough exterior."

William nods. "I know, it's just that she reminds me so much of my mother," he admitted. "It's almost scary to compare the two."

The song seemed to be winding down now, and a few of the guests had already said their goodbyes, and a few others seemed to be ready to do the same. _'Good'_ I thought. _'It'll get them away from here, and that means there are less people to worry about.'_

"Do you miss her much?" I asked, hoping to gain some insight on what it would be like to lose Renee for a while when I was transformed into a vampire.

"Every day," He responded. "But I wake up each day knowing she'd want me to move on and live my life to the fullest."

I nodded in understanding. William had certainly not had the easiest life, but he was working well with what he had, and he tried to hide the hurt that he most certainly felt.

I felt a small tap on my shoulder and turned to see Edward smiling at me. "I think it's time for our last dance," he said. William nodded and released me.

"I'm going to head out and try to see if there are any problems around here," he told Edward. "I'll keep someone updated at all times."

Edward nodded and then took me back to the floor, where we were gradually approached by several people who wanted to say their goodbyes. As the dance finished, the spotlight trained on us, and we were to make the final goodbye before departing for our honeymoon.

"We'd like to thank everyone for attending the wedding," stated Edward. "Right now, Bella and I must leave if we're going to catch our plane. Have a wonderful night."

There was polite applause, and I began looking around to see who was left. Emmett and Seth had clearly been paying no attention as they had been arm wrestling. Unfortunately for Seth, Emmett was winning.

Then I looked up to see who was controlling the spotlight. To my horror, I saw a man, obviously a vampire, wearing a Victorian outfit. I did my best not to show that I had recognized him, and instead looked at Edward with a plastic smile frozen on my face.

As soon as we had gotten into the recently recolored Volvo, I turned to Edward. "Did you -"

"Yes," he responded. "I saw him. He didn't get there until close to the end though, so I don't know if he knows about your family ties. Jasper and Rosalie are keeping a close watch on him. They'll attempt to subdue him tonight and force him to talk."

As he drove, I noticed that we weren't heading back to Forks. Instead, we were headed in a different direction – towards the airport. "Where are we going?" I asked, turning to him.

"I thought you wanted to keep this a traditional wedding?" He asked me, the ghost of a smile playing at his lips.

"I did, but don't you think that there are more important things than our honeymoon?"

"Not that can't be put on hold for a few days. Alice has seen our return, and we arrive safely. Other than that, she has no idea as to what's going to happen on our trip."

"And what is going to happen on our trip Mr. Cullen?" I asked, trying out his new title.

"I'm not going to spoil the surprise Mrs. Cullen," he responded, "but I promise that it will be something that you will enjoy.

&

**AN: So do you guys think that I should give Bella & Edward a child (Reneesme?) Or should I divert from Stephanie Meyer's version altogether?**


	24. Chapter 22

Breaking Dawn

Breaking Dawn

Chapter 22

William's POV

As I left the wedding, I felt a tinge of sadness. The ceremony had been very beautiful, and I wondered whether or not I'd ever get my chance at something like that. I let the coldness overwhelm my body, and soon I was a vampire. I started listening for the thoughts of any hostile vampires in the area. There was one that I knew of, controlling the spot light, but I couldn't sense any other vampires with the exception of the Cullens and the Denali clan in the area.

I swiftly moved through the area trying to track and sense other vampires, but I couldn't sense any. Finally, I moved away from the city limits, deftly avoiding all humans, or slowing to human speed if they couldn't be avoided. I went into the forest area, where Jacob was waiting for me.

'_How did the wedding go?' _he asked mentally.

"It went flawlessly," I responded. "You should have been there." I quickly sent him mental images of what had taken place, and I could hear his thoughts of sorrow and regret. "She understands," I said consolingly. "It would be easier for you now and also probably for her."

Jacob's massive head nodded, although I could hear the pain in his thoughts.

"Have you had any trouble at all out here?" I asked, although I knew the answer.

'_No, it's been dead out here aside from the passing car or the occasional animal.'_

"That's what I figured," I stated. "There was a vampire at the reception, but Jasper and Emmett are going to handle it. We don't think he was there to cause trouble."

Jacob nods again, thoughts racing through his head. _'Where's Bella in all this?'_

"She and Edward are going on their honeymoon," I answered. "I'm not certain where exactly that is though."

'_How on earth can that leach take her on a honeymoon? I know he's just going to change her while they're at whatever place they're traveling too.'_

"Maybe they're waiting until they get back to change her," I suggested. "It might be difficult to transport her back to Forks when she's a newborn vampire. I've heard that they're difficult to control."

Jacob thought a few unprintable things in his mind but accepted this theory as I leaned back against a tree. "What do you have planned now?" I asked.

'_I don't know. I'll probably go back north or something. I don't see the need to stay here.'_

I nodded. Jacob had been wandering close to home again, but seeing Bella had brought up pain, so he obviously wanted to attempt to get away from everything.

"How soon do you think you're going to leave?"

'_Probably once I'm sure that the latest fiasco has been taken care of.'_

I nodded before I heard a familiar voice's thoughts.

'_William, if you're close by, we may need your help with something,' _thought Alice.

I looked quickly at Jacob. "I have to go. They've probably captured the vampire and need me to figure out what he was sent to do," I explained.

He rolled his eyes, and I grinned. "I know it's not the most fun thing to do in the world, but it is one of the necessary ones." I pause for a second and listen to his thoughts. "If you want, I'm sure they'd let you use one of their rooms. It's not as if they need to sleep."

'_No thanks. I'd rather sleep on the ground than in a bed that reeks,' _thought Jacob, uttering a short, barking laugh.

"Well, I can't say I didn't offer," I said, grinning.

'_Have fun,'_ he thought sarcastically.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way to make it enjoyable," I responded with a dark look in my eyes. Needless to say, I don't take kindly to people who try to kill me.

Then I turned and ran towards the car that was waiting for me on the freeway.

&

Bella's POV

I sat on the plane and looked out the window at the stars. Sometime between the wedding and our arrival at the airport, I'd had time to change into an outfit when Edward stopped at a hotel long enough for us to go into the room to get into more comfortable clothes and pick up our luggage.

I'd been looking out the window when I felt a pair of cold, hard arms snake around my waist and a head rest on my shoulder. I didn't even need to look to know that it was Edward. A smile crept back onto my face.

"You know," I said suggestively, "I wouldn't mind it if we just stayed here for our honeymoon."

"We could," he agreed, "but that would upset Alice. I know that she packed you a bunch of brand new clothes. And Esme was looking forward to the photos."

I turned to face him now, and I saw that he had a grin on his face. "Well, I guess we could go… if only to please Alice and Esme," I stated.

His smile grew more pronounced and then he pressed his lips to mine. I slowly felt my legs turn to jelly and I forgot about everything else in the world but breathing as we kissed. It was magic, and there was no where else I'd rather be. All too soon, he broke the kiss. "We have a plane to catch, but there'll be more time for that later," he promised, and then we'd gathered our belongings and left.

Now, I stared out the window, thinking about what my life would be like from now on. On one hand, I couldn't wait to become a vampire, and begin my life as an immortal with Edward. The other side of my debate hinged on what Rosalie and I had discussed earlier – children. Either way, my life would change.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Edward, frowning at my reflection in the window.

"I'm thinking about the future," I responded. "About what may happen, and what could happen."

"Well what do you want to happen?" he inquired curiously. "At times like this, I really despise the fact that I can't read you like others."

I turn to him and smirk. "I tell you what's going on in my mind," I stated.

"You edit."

"Not that much…"

"Enough to where I can't fully comprehend everything on the first explanation. Your mind is a complex thing Bella. Someday, I'd love to hear your thoughts."

I blushed a bit when I heard this. "Who knows?" I said. "Maybe once you change me, you will be able to hear them."

His expression darkened a little bit, but not by much. "We'll see. So what do you think your future holds?"

I tried to sort my thoughts in my head out, enough to give him a clear explanation, and use code so that the people behind us couldn't overhear anything. "Well, I'm looking forward to being like you and your family," I began. "That's non-negotiable. However, I'm undergoing an internal debate on whether or not there's something I'd like to do first."

"Oh? And what might that be?" he asked, surprised.

"Well, Rosalie and I had a conversation before the wedding ceremony… about William."

"And you thought that maybe we could have a child?" He guessed.

"I've been considering the possibility," I stated. "I'm not certain yet, but it is something that I'll have to consider, especially since I can't do it if I've been changed."

"Whatever you decide I will fully support," Edward responded as he moved a strand of hair out of my face. "I wouldn't object to having a child, but I don't want you to feel as though you are obligated to have one. Perhaps we can do what Carlisle and Esme have done and adopt, if that's what you want."

I considered this. Although there was no guarantee that Edward and I would be able to start our own clan, it would save me the nine months of pregnancy. "Let's think about it," I said, although in the back of my mind, I knew the answer already.

Then, I settled into Edward's arms, and drifted off to sleep as the plane continued its movement to god knows where.

&

William's POV

Inside the Cullen house, the atmosphere was tense as Jasper and Emmett restrained the mysterious vampire that had gate crashed the wedding. Alice was sitting on the couch, attempting to see something, to possibly glimpse the future, but so far she was drawing a blank. Rosalie watched with eyes narrowed, and Carlisle and Esme stood silently. I waited, attempting to pick up any stray thoughts that might help us.

Carlisle then took a step towards the prisoner who, despite Jasper's wave of calming, was still struggling. "We don't want to hurt you," stated Carlisle. "We only want to know why you were at the wedding of my son and daughter in law."

The vampire however said nothing. He fixed Carlisle with a glare, attempting to fight the effects of Jasper's power.

"Let's start by making introductions," continued Carlisle, ignoring the vampire's silence. "Could we possibly trouble you for your name?"

Although the vampire said nothing, I was able to distinguish the thoughts coming to the top of his head.

_They're never going to get me to talk. I refuse to tell them anything, because if I do, he'll kill me slowly. I can't tell them that my name is…_

"If you're scared of someone," began Carlisle, "we can protect you."

"No one can be protected," spat the vampire.

"Really Keaton?" I asked. "And why not?"

The vampire – Keaton – looked at me in surprise. "How do you know my name?"

"I know things, remember? Don't tell me you forgot about your first encounter with me in the forest," I spat bitterly.

"Oh yes," he said, realization dawning. "You're the half breed that he's been talking about. The one with the mind that he wishes to study."

"Who is this mysterious person that you keep talking about?" growled Emmett.

When Keaton remained silent, Emmett grabbed him by his throat. "That question requires an answer, and we will find a way to extract it from you one way or another," snarled Emmett.

"Please don't threaten our guest Emmett," stated Carlisle. "We're trying to get him to talk, not kill him."

Rosalie stepped forward now, glaring daggers at Keaton. "I think we should let William have a crack at him," she said. "We've given him the chance to talk, and he refused."

I looked at Carlisle now, awaiting his permission. I understood that Carlisle had final say so in this interrogation. Carlisle decided to try one last tactic before resorting to my mental intrusion however.

"Before I let William examine the contents of your mind, I must tell you that it is extremely painful if you're unwilling," he informed Keaton. "It is in your best interests to cooperate with us, and it will save you from a great deal of pain, as well as us from having to force it out of you."

"Bite me," spat Keaton bitterly. "I can handle whatever anyone can throw at me."

I rolled my eyes and stepped forward. Keaton was brave, I'd give him that much, but he was also cocky, arrogant, and stupid. His mind should not be too hard to read. I walked forward and placed my hand on the head of our captive. Instantly, I began to sift through his memories as he began twitching, trying not to show pain. My eyes narrowed, and I began going through more of them, searching for something that would help us. Obviously, he was trying to think of anything but my target, but that wouldn't save him in the end.

Finally, I found what I was searching for. I saw the faces of many familiar vampires – mainly the ones that tried to capture me in the forest. I heard plans, including those to destroy the Volturi and also the Cullens. In my minds eye, I could also see what he did to the human girl who'd been controlling the spotlight at the wedding before he had.

Keaton had made his way behind her and placed a hand over her mouth before moving her out at lightning speed into an alleyway where there was another vampire waiting – a woman this time, with dazzling blond hair. As Keaton turned to go inside, I could hear the scream from the girl – Kristen, as the woman bit her.

I searched for the woman's name in his memories, ignoring the screams of pain that were coming from the captive. Her name was Eve, and they both were in a group under the leader of an old vampire that went by the name of Lucifer now. Keaton was afraid of him, because Lucifer had the ability to kill Vampires by touching them with his hands. His ability was to create fire, the one substance that could kill a vampire.

I attempted to search beyond that, but felt a hand on my shoulder. I withdrew from Keaton's mind and turned to see that Carlisle had been the one to restrain me. "I think we've done enough for now," he stated softly.

"I have enough to go on," I informed the group. "There's obviously more, but I have a few names, and some plans that he and his coven had been working on."

Alice opened her eyes, still unable to get any readings on the future. "I'll need you to tell me everything that you know, so that I'll be able to see better," she instructed.

Then Jasper turned to Carlisle. "Should we keep him alive?" he asked. "I don't want to restrain him all day, and I know that he would attack at the first chance."

Carlisle sighed before considering his options. "I think we should attempt to subdue him for now," he stated. "I think the loss of life is wasteful, especially since there could be more to gain from him, but if it comes to it, do what you need to do. Let's put him in the basement."

&

Bella's POV

I woke up to the sound of engines roaring and a slight jolt as the plane wheels hit the ground. It was light out now, and I was trying to figure out where we were. Obviously somewhere with a huge airport, although I couldn't tell if there was anything beyond that. The sky was cloudy – as usual – but there didn't seem to be any signs of rain coming, which I took to be a good sign.

We were somewhere across the ocean, although I couldn't tell where. I didn't even know which ocean we had crossed. The words on the surrounding airlines were somewhat unfamiliar, although that didn't phase me at all – foreign languages were never my forte.

"Did you sleep well?" Edward asked pleasantly.

I nodded, turning to look at him as I did so. "Where are we?" I inquired, although to be honest, we could be pretty much anywhere and I wouldn't care – as long as he was there with me.

He turned to me with a mysterious smile on his face and said, "You'll find out when we get there. I want it to be special." He was with me; it didn't get any more special than that. Instead of answering him I just smiled and held onto his arm and he guided me to where we would depart for our next destination.

I was hoping it would be to our final stop so that we could finally have some alone together. What's a honeymoon for anyway? Although I will admit that I was very nervous. I didn't think I would be but the more I thought about it the more nervous I became.

"Is something wrong?" Edward asked as the thoughts were darting around my mind. "Your heart is beating so hard."

"No," I said as I felt the telltale crimson blush spread across my face. "I'm fine."

"Just fine?" He asked eyeing me with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"No," I said. "I am perfectly and incandescently happy," I said as I snuggled even closer against his side.

He chuckled and walked to a car and held the passenger door open for me. A man in an airport uniform was loading our luggage into the trunk. I looked at the car and rolled my eyes. It was so Edward: sleek, black, sports car looking (but surely way more expensive), dark tinted windows, and I definitely couldn't tell who made it.

We were speeding down the cloud covered streets on a dirt road on the coast of what I thought was the Pacific Ocean. We looked like we were in Africa, or somewhere similar. We spent the first fifteen minutes of the car ride in silence. I was content having his right arm wrapped around me as he drove down the dusty road. I tried to keep my head against his chest and not look out the windshield or at the speedometer. It still made me nervous when he drove so fast. After the moments of silence I felt like I had to ask again, "Is this our final stop?"

"Hardly," he laughed and I felt it reverberating through his chest. It made me smile. "This is merely a small trip to the next airport. Don't worry love, we'll be there soon though."

I sighed and went back to leaning into his hard chest and molding my soft body to his. I was fine as long as I was near him.

Soon after, we arrived at a small airfield where there was a smaller plane docked at the terminal. An airport attendant unloaded our luggage and placed it on a luggage trolley while Edward and I checked into the terminal. As we walked down the ramp onto the runway by the plane, I noticed that there weren't many people there at all.

"Edward," I asked, "where is everyone?" I was only slightly curious.

He chuckled a bit. "This is a private airfield," he explained. "The only time people are here is usually if they'd chartered a private plane."

"I take it that's what you did?" Hoping against hope he hadn't bought the plane just for the honeymoon. I wouldn't put it past him. He was always looking for any opportunity to purchase outrageous presents.

"No, I've been buying and selling jets for years now. It makes things easier when we have our own planes and can fly at our leisure as opposed to when the flights are scheduled." I was tempted to roll my eyes at this, but it did make sense. And at least he had already owned it before the honeymoon; that is I'd hoped that was the case.

"So how long have you owned this one?"

"I've had this one for few years. I purchased it immediately before our move to Forks."

"Oh," I said. I knew that Edward and the rest of his family were rich, mainly due to their long lifespan and Alice's knack of seeing stock trends before they happened, but never had I expected Edward to be a person to invest in private jets, but then, Edward was good, and interested, in just about everything so I really shouldn't have been surprised.

We boarded the jet and I saw that the inside had been lavishly decorated. There were only ten seats, and they were all black leather. The floor was carpeted and it even had two plasma screens in the back along with a semi-circular couch. I looked at for a minute and wondered if I'd be back here alone, "Are you flying the plane?" I asked with a slight hint of misery in my voice. I didn't want to back here for who knew how long by myself.

He must have seen the look on my face because he crossed the distance between us in one blurred movement and wrapped his marble around me and said, "No, I've hired a very competent pilot to fly us out and then fly back jet back to this airport," he told me as his lips cruised over my forehead, down my cheek and found my mouth.

&

William's POV

I woke up the following morning with a massive headache. I'd agreed to sleep in Emmett and Rosalie's room after they'd washed the sheets – multiple times. I had my own shrewd suspicions as to why both Alice and Esme had advised me to get the bedding cleaned.

Descending the stairs, I tried to ignore the various thoughts that swarmed through the heads of the Cullens their unhappy house guest. Obviously Jasper and Emmett had been able to keep Keaton subdued through the night. As I reached the bottom of the steps, Rosalie appeared before me. "How'd you sleep?" she asked solicitously.

"Like a rock," I responded, still not entirely mentally awake. "Thanks."

I'd begun to notice a slight change in Rosalie's attitude towards me. Sometimes, she seemed like she didn't particularly like me, and others she seemed almost protective. It was a strange combination, but I couldn't quite discern the reason behind it in her thoughts. Maybe I'd ask Emmett about it later.

I stumbled into the kitchen where Alice was sitting with a sketch pad. I poured myself a bowl of cereal and grabbed a glass of water before sitting across from her at the table. I noticed that she kept adding bits onto what appeared to be a room inside a house. There was the figure of a man, but his face did not appear to be developed yet.

"There is an image of a map on the wall," I say and point towards a spot on the drawing. "He had markers along the western coast, mainly the northern part."

She looked up to me and flashed me a smile. "Thanks," she said. "Every little bit helps me to see it clearer."

I nod and then start eating my cereal. "Have you heard from Edward and Bella yet?" I asked.

"Yes," she thought. "Edward called me last night and let me know that they got in."

"Where'd they go for the honeymoon?" I asked innocently. I knew that Jacob would appreciate that little bit of information.

"They're on a small island by Morocco. They rented a house from a rich acquaintance of Carlisle's."

"Oh, that should be a good vacation spot for them." No one would be around to spy on them or see Edward in the sunlight.

"That's the general idea," she said absentmindedly as she added the finishing touches to the map on the wall.

I rolled my eyes. I knew that her mind was in overdrive attempting to see anything that might help us in the future. I tried listening in, but all I got were vague pictures, little bits of information that had nothing to do with our current situation, and also trivial thoughts about everyday life – nothing helpful.

'_It's rude to listen to someone's thoughts without their permission,' _she thought, continuing her drawing.

'_What's the point in having powers if you can't use them?'_ I replied mentally.

She looked up at me thoughtfully. "I think that powers are gifts if used the right way," she stated. "I'm not saying that you're abusing yours, because you aren't using them for malicious purposes, but I do think you should show a little discretion, especially when it comes to others privacy."

"Coming from someone who peaks at the futures of others on a regular basis."

"Touché," she said with a smile on her face. "Like you, I don't do it for malicious purposes, only to see their safety."

I nodded, taking this in. "If it's possible, could you tell me what's in my future?"

She frowned but nodded her head. "I can try. It may not produce any results, but I can look." She then blinked rapidly a few times before asking, "Would it be possible for you to get in touch with your vampire half? I can read Vampires better than humans."

I nodded and then pushed the cereal away from me. "I don't think I'll need this anytime soon," I muttered before I felt the creeping coldness erupt and wash over my body. As I'd expected, the cereal now smelled slightly repulsive.

I turned my eyes to Alice now, and my mind listened in as she focused on me and the paths surrounding my future. At first, she seemed to be drawing a blank, but then images began to flash through her mind at a lightning fast pace, almost like a flip book except with color. I was in a forest looking around for someone before I turned and saw a pair of blood red eyes belonging to a blond haired male vampire who was standing behind me.

Then the images changed again, Rosalie and Emmett were racing ahead of me through a forest, but it seemed to be leisurely rather than frantic. Emmett turned back and laughed, but stopped when Rosalie shot him a seething look. Then she turned back and smiled at me, beckoning me forward. I looked to my right and saw Edward and a familiar girl with brown hair running with him. She turned to see me and smiled as she caught my gaze. Her eyes were red, but they seemed to be a dulled color, and not sinister. She was blurry however, as though some parts of her were missing, not completed by the vision. I could see that she was moving, but I couldn't distinguish any features other than her face.

Suddenly, I was in a room with a Vampire that I had never seen before. He had black hair that seemed to be tinted with blue by the fire that was crackling in the fireplace. He fixed me with his gaze and I saw that his eyes were almost pitch black. Suddenly, my body – of it's own volition – turned and stumbled forward. I could see a vampire being held by a freakishly huge vampire and two others, one of which I recognized as Keaton. The Vampire looked towards me with fear and pity in his eyes. It was Emmett. I saw as I struggled towards him, attempting to fight my body's urges, but failing miserably, and I raised a hand towards him. Emmett then erupted in a howl of pain and rage.

Then the vision stopped as Alice cut them off, attempting to shield me from any more of it. I looked at her in horror. "I don't do that… I'd never do that."

"I know," she said softly. "It was that Vampire's power, he was making you do that."

I sat in stunned silence, replaying those visions over and over. Then, I remembered the girl that was running with Edward. "Who was that vampire with Edward?"

"That would be Bella," she answered, "but it appears that part of her future is still in limbo, because she wasn't clearly defined." Then she rose from the table gracefully and headed towards the doorway. We need to talk to Carlisle about what we saw. This could effect our decision to let Keaton live."

I nodded and followed her out of the kitchen.


	25. Chapter 23

Breaking Dawn

Chapter 22

**Author's note: First off, let me apologize for over a year's absence. Life just kind of caught up to me, and I haven't had the time or the inspiration to write for this fic. However, everything in life comes to a circle, so I'm back to working on Breaking Dawn. I need a few ideas from you though. Should there be a baby (hint hint) arriving in the story, what would the name be? Send ideas, and leave lots of comments!**

Bella's POV

Waking up for the past week has been one event after another for me. I finally got Edward to give me one of the few remaining human experiences I wanted, and he took to it rather well to my surprise. It was messy at first, and resulted in the destruction of two of the rooms, but we were finally able to get it under control.

I slid out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. After taking care of some business, I glanced at the calendar and frowned. I was now 3 days late. Looking in the mirror, I saw that even after all our rigorous 'exercize,' I seemed to have gained a few pounds. Consciously, I told myself that there was nothing to worry about. Edward and I had used condoms. However, my mind kept telling me that I should do some investigating, so I decided to go out.

Edward was gone for the morning, taking care of some business in town to order some replacement furniture and to inform our pilot that we'd be leaving in a few days (or whenever my body stopped being generous). This in mind, I passed up the breakfast that was waiting for me in the fridge, and went outside to drive in one of the jeeps located in the garage. While it wasn't my truck, it was still sturdy enough for me.

Arriving in town, I mentally scolded myself for my actions. How could I have thought that a market in Africa would carry a home pregnancy test? I walked through the street, looking cautiously at each tent or shack to see what they were selling. If anything, I could get something for Renee while I was here. Finally, I saw what appeared to be an American run medical station. As I walked up to it, my stomach seemed to get lower and lower. By the time I walked in, it was definitely around my knees.

"Can I help you miss?" the bored employee asked.

"Uh yes," I responded, blushing profusely. "Do you happen to have any home pregnancy tests here?"

The employee turned around and grabbed a box off the shelf. I paid the amount and then hurried back to our vacation house. Thankfully, I made it back before Edward had arrived. As silly as it is, I didn't want to worry him with this. If the tests came back negative, then everything was fine. If they came back positive… then we had some serious planning to do. As I made my way to the bathroom, my stomach started to sink even lower; it now felt as if it was dragging behind me on the floor.

&

William's POV

Nothing felt more satisfying than being the one to throw the torch on the gassed up pile in front of me. Keaton was now gone forever. The question remained though: how would we prevent Alice's vision from coming true? It'd been a week, but I was still haunted by the vision that I saw. Unfortunately, we hadn't been able to extract much more information from Keaton, but it was enough for us to go on.

After watching the pile of vampire burn into nothing, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and myself ran back into the house. Subtle changes had been taking place lately. The kitchen was now stocked with food since there were now two (technically three) humans living in the house (I always gave Jacob some food from the pantry, although I swore up and down that the rest of them hadn't touched it [lies]). One of the extra spaces in Emmett's closet now belonged to me (Alice complained that it wasn't nearly enough room to put all the new clothes she wanted to get for me). For the first time in a few years, I felt like I had a home.

The past week had been spent demonstrating the limits of my abilities for Carlisle, shopping with Alice (she seemed a bit upset that Bella wasn't here to drag around, but found joy in supplying me with a wardrobe), and spending time with the Cullen's in general. Today though, I had something else scheduled. Jacob wanted me to come meet the pack and explain what I was. Surprisingly enough, Rosalie and Emmett wanted to accompany us, but I assured them that it would be fine, and there was no need for an escort. Translation: they'd be following a ways behind, just out of my range.

Early in the morning, we arrived in a clearing, and I saw over a dozen werewolves. Some were sitting, and some were standing. I could hear the chatter of their minds, and I heard the exchange of information from the alpha – Sam – and Jacob. The Alpha then turned to me and thought _"Explain how you came to be in existence."_

His attitude irritated me. It was as though he believed he could control me. "My mother was raped by a vampire," I stated briefly. "It appears that as long as one half of the couple is human, vampires are capable of reproducing."

I could hear the buzzing noises and some growls as the pack heard this. One of them in particular stood out to me though. _"So now we have to worry about those leeches reproducing too? Why can't they all just kill each other and die off? At least then we wouldn't have to worry about half-breed freaks walking around." _I briefly glared at the offending werewolf before turning back to the Alpha.

"_I don't know if you have been informed or not, but our pack currently has a treaty in effect. It states that as long as the Cullen family stays off our land and does not harm any humans, we will leave them in peace," _thought Sam. _"As you are staying with them, we will extend the same offerings to you. Do you accept?"_

"I do accept the terms of the treaty," I responded.

"_Bull crap,"_ thought the werewolf from earlier. _"I believe this freak as much as the next leech."_ The werewolf growled and took a small step towards me. I turned and looked him straight in the eyes. Although I was in my human form now, I could easily change that. However, I didn't want to start anything.

"_Back off Paul!" _Jacob sent to the angry werewolf.

"_You're really going to sit here and defend a leech?"_ asked Paul incredulously. _"Look at the way he just stands there, it's like he thinks we're nothings."_

"_It's not like that and you know it,"_ responded Jacob heatedly. _"Quit trying to start a fight here."_

Obviously Paul had missed the memo that I could hear thoughts – despite my demonstration of this ability. Either that or he just didn't care. On the opposite side of the clearing, a small sandy colored werewolf was looking at me with interest. _"Don't mind Paul,"_ said Seth, _"he's all talk and no bite."_ I smirked, but unfortunately Paul just took this the wrong way andcharged at me – quickly.

I barely missed the attack, but he turned around to run at me again. I quickly shifted to my vampire form and levitated him into the air. Paul growled and yelped loudly, but I kept him there. I turned and glared at Sam. "Can you please control him?"

The alpha nodded and made his way below where I was suspending Paul. The other wolves dispersed into the forest. They had been told to order to leave, but one of them wanted to talk to me more (why, I didn't know.) Sam established eye contact with Paul. _"Stop what you are doing and do not harm this vampire," _commanded Sam. _"He hasn't violated the treaty, so he is to be treated as a friend." _Paul immediately stopped struggling and just staid there, limp, suspended in midair. I set him down on the ground and he ran off into the forest, tail between his legs.

"Thanks," I said shortly. I turned as I sensed one of the werewolves, now in his human form, emerge from the trees. Sam glanced at the Quilette boy before trotting off into the forest as well. This left me, Jake, and Seth.

"Nice to meet you now that I'm human," he said, smiling brightly.

I grinned in response. "Nice to meet you also," I responded.

The two of us turned to Jacob, kind of expecting him to phase back to his human form – something I had only seen once. He simply shook his shaggy head and then looked in the direction of the house before looking back at me.

I turned to Seth. "He wants to leave," I said apologetically.

Seth looked crestfallen. "I was hoping we could hang out since Bella and Edward had left," he said sadly.

I felt bad for him. Obviously he was a lonely kid and unfortunately, Jacob didn't want to stick around. _'You really suck sometimes, you know that?' _I telepathically sent to him.

"_I'm not comfortable behind here alright?" _he responded. _"I have a lot of memories here that I'd rather avoid."_

'_Fine,' _I thought. Out loud, I said, "Well here, what's your phone number?" I pulled out my new phone (courtesy Rosalie, of all people) and added in Seth's phone number. "Just call me or something. We'll hang out or something."

Seth smiled and nodded. "Definitely," he responded. "The Res gets boring after a while."

He turned around and headed back to the reservation as we made our way back to the house. After a bit of silence, I decided I might as well try digging into Jacob's past a bit. "So what _is_ there to do on the Reservation?" I asked.

He grunted in his wolf form. _"Not much really,"_ he responded. _"There's a movie theater, a bar, and an automotive shop. That's about it."_

I laughed. "You go to a bar?"

"_I don't, but I know that some of the pack does,"_ he said. _"They think its fun to go get drunk. Because everyone lives so close, they can just walk home."_

"Huh," I said, thinking to myself. "Does Paul go there?"

"_Don't even think about it," _he warned.

"What?" I asked innocently, already planning my night. "It's not like he can phase in the middle of a bar."

"_I don't want to have to clean up your mess,"_ said Jacob, rolling his eyes.

We passed Emmett and Rosalie, who were attempting to look as though they actually had a reason to be there. "So?" Rosalie said, wanting to know what happened.

"Nothing really," I said, deciding that it would probably be advisable to omit the part about a werewolf attacking me. "It was kind of just a meet and great. They extended the same rights of the treaty to me that you have."

"Well that's generous," said Emmett.

Rosalie snorted. _'It's the least they can do since we've practically taken in one of theirs,' _she thought. Lately, she'd been watching what she said around Jacob. Part of this was because she knew of our friendship, but she was slowly softening her views on Jacob.

We reached the yard only to see Alice sprinting out of the house with an odd look on her face.

&

Bella's POV

I sat nervously in the spacious living room of the mansion. Had I not been in the state I was, I would have marveled at the opportunity to actually enjoy the view. The room was provided a fantastic view of the outside with wall to wall windows and a clear roof. The sun was setting, and I could see the desert area outside clearly. In the distance, a few antelope made their way to the rest of their herd. I was currently occupying one of the many spaces on the gigantic L-shaped couch. There was a huge plasma screen tv against one of the interior walls and surround sound speakers rested on platforms near the ceiling.

A sports car pulled into the driveway going at least 65 miles an hour, and my stomach clenched in nervousness. Seconds later, Edward appeared in the door, a smile on his face which slipped away as soon as he gauged my mood. He was by my side in an instant, staring at me as if he could discern the cause of my distress by looking hard enough.

"What's wrong?" he asked me, concern etched into his face.

"Nothing," I said. "Nothing's wrong. Something unexpected has happened though."

He stared at me, silently willing me to go on. "There are times when I wish I could read your mind, if only so I wouldn't fear that you were about to hurt yourself."

"I tell you everything I'm thinking," I responded, a bit indignantly but smiling a bit.

"You edit sometimes," he retorted, relaxing a small bit, knowing that the situation wasn't life threatening. "Tell me, what has happened?"

"Edward, I'm pregnant."

He said nothing for a minute and then looked pointedly at my stomach before looking into my eyes. "You're certain?" he inquired.

"I'm three days late," I started. "That's never happened before. On top of that, I've gained weight, which is the opposite of what I should be doing considering our activities the last week." I took a deep breath and continued. "I took a trip into town today and bought a box of home pregnancy tests. Each one of them came back positive."

"Every one of them?"

"Yes."

He looked at me appraisingly. "So let me get this straight darling, you bought a box of home pregnancy tests and used every last one of them? I know that you're thorough, but I do believe that after the fifth, one would assume that the results were conclusive."

I pushed him playfully, knowing that he wasn't upset by the news. "I wanted to make sure. So I take it you're okay with that?"

"If it's what you want Bella, I'm ecstatic," he responded with a wide smile.

I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Is that what you've been worrying yourself about?" he asked. "You know that if it makes you happy I'll support your decision."

"I know, it's just a big step for us."

"Well at least we can honestly claim that we didn't have a shotgun wedding," he joked before pulling me into his arms and kissing me deeply. "I love you Bella."

After kissing him some more, I pulled back and asked thoughtfully, "Boy or girl?"

He gave this some consideration. "A girl with all of the stubbornness of her mother," I answered.

"I think it'll be a boy who keeps just as many secrets as his father does," I said, smirking.

Then his cell phone began ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and flipped it open. "Yes Alice," he said. He paused for a few seconds before responding, "Alright, be careful." He closed his phone before looking me in the eyes. "We need to leave."

He disappeared from the couch and began packing all our belongings at vampire speed. It seemed like a good idea to me – he could accomplish it in a matter of seconds instead of the half hour it would take me. He came out and scribbled a note before attaching the key to it and posting it on the door. He ran outside with the bags and then returned to the living room.

I was standing by the door, waiting for instructions. "What do I need to do?" I asked worriedly.

"Stay close to me at all times," he responded. "Don't make any rash decisions. Alice is having enough trouble seeing the future as is." He grabbed my hand and began leading me to the car.

"Edward," I said, buckling my seatbelt, "what happened?"

He pulled out of the garage and sped out of the mansion's grounds, barely missing the opening gates. "It appears that our mysterious foes have made their move," he said.

&

William's POV

We were running up to the house as Alice ran out of it, an odd expression on her face. I was then taken by surprise as I was hit by something big and heavy from my side. As I hit the ground, I realized that Emmett had been thrown into my by a male vampire wearing the dreaded Victorian outfit. Three other vampires began approaching us now. I could hear their thoughts getting louder as they approached.

"He's got three other friends coming," I stated before getting knocked back by a small missile that hit me. I hit the ground just as the other two vampires arrived. The third – the missile that knocked me back about 20 feet, rounded back and began to fight with Alice, distracting her from the first fight. This vampire had short, brown hair and had unparalleled speed. The other female had black hair and was wearing matching lipstick.

I recognized the thoughts of one of the Vampires that approached – the young blond one, Adam – was currently circling Jacob as the female vampire dodged Rosalie's move before grabbing her and throwing her into the woods. The male vampire was exchanging shattering blows with Emmett, who was on the defensive. I rushed to attack the female vampire but to my surprise, she let me hit her. The meaning behind it became clear. As soon as my skin made contact with hers, I found myself falling, unable to move.

I fought the warmth that began spreading through me. Unfortunately, her power also seemed to nullify any other powers that vampires had, or mine at least. I felt someone roll me over. The female who had paralyzed me smiled sadistically at me. I tried to use my telekinesis to toss her away from me, but I couldn't in my current state. "Nighty night," she said, flicking my temple, knocking me unconscious.

&

Bella's POV

2 hours later…

We were on board Edward's jet flying to whichever destination he had given the pilot. The two of us were sitting on a couch looking at a screen which Alice was communicating with us.

"There were only four of them, but one of them has the ability to paralyze those who she touches," Alice explained. "This took us off guard because she was able to take out Rose, William, and Jacob before Emmett and I realized what she was doing."

"Is everyone okay?" I asked.

"Emmett and Rose are fine," she responded. "Their ego's are bruised, and they're anxious to follow the scent to find William, but nothing's wrong with them. Jacob is still out of it, but Carlisle thinks he'll make a full recovery."

"What would our best course of action be?" asked a worried Edward.

"I'm trying to figure it out," Alice began. "On your current course, you should be alright for the time being, but formulating a rescue plan is difficult when I have to work around a werewolf."

"Try to find holes," he said. "Play 'What If' with him, and get him to imagine that while you're running your rescue, he goes and tells his pack what is happening."

"I'll work on that," she promised. "Bella, Edward, I'm so happy to hear the news. Unfortunately it couldn't have happened at a worse time. If Carlisle and William's information is correct, vampire children take nine months to mature, meaning we're going to have to keep Bella in a safe place for nine months so she can carry this baby to term."

"Everything's going to be alright though," I asked, panicking.

"I can't see anything going wrong as of right now," she said, putting me slightly at ease. "I had a vision earlier this week with William and I knew that your future wasn't settled yet. I guess I know why now."

"What was that vision about Alice?" Edward inquired.

"The part of it that I'm speaking about is kind of a family gathering. William, Rosalie, Emmett, you, and Bella are all running in the meadow, but Bella wasn't all there. I meant that her future was still changing."

"Can you see that future now?" he asked urgently.

She paused a minute to focus before shaking her head. "No. This latest event is clouding everything. Because I only have a few faces to go on, I'm going to try to look and see what they are doing, but like I said, I have to work around the presence of a werewolf."

Edward sighs. "Alright, just keep looking. I'm going to find a safe place for Bella to stay, and then we'll reconvene from there."

I look sharply at him but don't say anything until the screen is off. "I'm going with you," I said.

"No you're not," he said sternly. "I don't just have to worry about you getting injured; we also have to think about the baby. Besides, it isn't good to have all of this stress on yourself. I'll stay with you as long as I can, and we'll get an ally to stay on for your protection."

"Who would I stay with?" I asked him. "Who could protect me better than you?" The Quilettes came to mind, but I wasn't sure exactly what my position is with them at the moment.

"I'm going to call Seth and see if he can try and work something out with Sam," stated Edward, pulling out his cell phone. "I want you out of the country, and as many of them around you as possible to hide your scent and to keep you protected."

"And you don't think that's just a bit extreme?" I asked. "They aren't going to respond kindly to a request to babysit me while you go fight a war that could affect them. At least let me ask them in person. They're more likely to listen to us if we go together."

He contemplated this for a moment before nodding slowly. "I'll inform the pilot that we're going to alter our course a bit. We should be landing in Russia in a few hours."

"Where were we going originally?"

"The only place I could think of that I could hide you successfully – Volterra."

**Author's closing notes:**

**Alright, I know it was short, but I'm working on the next chapter already. I'm planning on finishing this fic up in probably another 5 or 6 chapters. The reason I ended it so soon was because it flowed better with what I've got written for the next chapter. Again, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. Hopefully you'll love what I've written and write lots of great reviews. Lol.**


	26. Chapter 24

Breaking Dawn

Chapter 24 - Hello

**Author's Note: Thanks to all who have kept reading the story so far. I hope that you continue to enjoy it. I will be going back and editing some of the earlier chapters to fix spelling and gramatical errors, and possibly editing a bit to make it flow better.**

**

* * *

  
**

William's POV

I can't honestly say that waking up in a hostile environment was high on my list of things to do, but it seems to be something that I've been doing frequently. I was lying on a wood floor, and I could hear the sound of a fire nearby, but I couldn't find any other clues to figure out where I was. The vampire's power was wearing off, but my movements were still sluggish. Unfortunately, this meant that my powers were still down, which provided me with nothing to fight with. Opening my eyes, I saw that I was not alone.

"Hello William," said a cold, high pitched voice belonging to a vampire sitting in a chair at the center of the room. There were three other vampires behind him. They were all located in front of a lit fireplace. "I've wanted to meet you for some time now."

A vampire who must've been standing behind me placed a hand on my head. Pain beyond anything I've ever felt erupted through my body like a fire. I don't recall if I screamed or not. The agony stretched on for what felt like hours before the vampire ceased its torture.

The vampire who had greeted me leaned forward in his chair. "I don't like to be kept waiting," he sneered before another round of torture ensued.

Bella's POV

One week later…

Staying in Volterra had been tense, although uneventful. We were staying in one of the hotels on the outskirts of the city - Villa Porta all'Arco. It was a quaint bed and breakfast that housed many tourists and travelers in addition to Edward and myself. We'd spent the week toying with Alice's visions and hoping to escape a visit from the Volturi.

Sam and the other werewolves weren't exactly keen on leaving their land unprotected, but Seth, and surely Jacob, would be able to come stay with me if needed.

It was currently night in Italy, and Edward was currently holding a video conference with Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle.

"Emmett and Rose are out searching for a trail with Jacob," explained Jasper. "We're currently strategizing the best way to take on these vampires. Unfortunately they seem to be one step ahead of us."

"It's as though they know how to work around my visions Edward," said Alice. "Although I can see William's future, it's always tenuous at best. I still have the one vision of him being forced to torture Emmett, but that's the only one that's concrete."

I thought of something that caused me to interrupt the conversation I'd been trying so hard to stay out of. "How come Alice can see William now, but not Jake?" I asked.

Edward glanced briefly at me, the look on his face indicating that he appreciated the question.

Carlisle cleared his throat before speaking. "I believe that part of this may be caused by their genetic make up. Vampires are made up of 23 chromosomes, humans 22, and werewolves 24. It's possible that because William's powers cause him to change his DNA, Alice can see him because she's come into contact with him and is now attuned to his unique pattern, although like she said, her visions are usually tenuous at best. Jacob's extra chromosome block's Alice's vision from working, and also grants him immunity to our venom."

"This is all guess work though, correct?" inquired Edward. "I thought that William was the only known hybrid vampire in existence, aside from the child Bella is carrying of course." He smiled affectionately at me before gently placing a hand on my stomach, causing me to blush, but smile widely.

While we were 'vacationing' in Volterra, I had been thinking of baby names, and imagining that the baby might look like. I kept seeing a little boy with brown hair, a heart shaped face, and green eyes. My mind had developed this image of Edward, myself, and our baby boy. I could see Emmett tossing him up and down in the air, much to the delight of the baby. I know Alice would enjoy the extra shopping opportunities, and Rosalie would absolutely love babysitting.

Then I changed the image to a little girl. I could see similar events unfolding but with subtle differences. Rosalie would be teaching her how to flirt, and Edward would be warding off boys with Jasper's help, as Emmett laughed. Since the baby would be part vampire, he or she would be able to defend themselves well.

"I suppose you can't see anything regarding the pregnancy," Edward asked Alice, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"I can see Bella during the pregnancy, but I can't see the child birth or the baby," Alice stated. "I'm assuming that's because my visions require contact with the hybrid to work."

"Alright," Edward said," keep looking whenever possible."

She nodded.

"Edward, I've been thinking that it's about time for us to relocate," said Jasper. "One reason is as security measure. Another is so that we can keep up our image."

Edward nodded. "It might be a good idea," agreed Edward. "Carlisle, I'm assuming you've given this matter some thought?"

"Esme and Alice are going house hunting tomorrow," he answered, nodding. "We're considering Maine."

I zoned out again. I know that pregnant women get tired easily because they are supporting two, but my body seemed to be in full on pregnancy mode, complete with the odd craving for rare steaks and raw eggs (which I'd been denied, much to my displeasure). I'd gained more weight, but I tried not to be overly concerned about it. I'm sure it's just a normal part of being pregnant with a part vampire baby.

Edward must have noticed that I was tired because he ended the conference call. Closing the laptop, he smiled at me. "Bedtime for the human?" he asked.

I nodded and he swept me out of my chair and had me in bed one second later. Wrapping a blanket around me, he put his arms around me. As I fell asleep, I heard him whisper, "I love you," and then softly humming the lullaby he'd written for me what feels like an eternity ago.

&

In our attempt to appear like normal tourists, we viewed some of the sites on a particularly cloudy day. We entered one of the older monuments following a tour group, and I was met with the sight of a statue of four men – all of whom I'd seen in the past year.

"The statue of the ancients," began the tour guide, an elderly woman with gray hair, "was sculpted in the likeness of the four men who allegedly built Volterra. They were revered as gods in their day."

The statue was dead on, and showed that none of the men had changed since it was created. The only things that were different about the vampires now were their clothing. "This is one of the few pieces remaining of the old era," said Edward in a low voice. "Aro had it created during the peak of their power. It was an ego boost for him and the others – immortalized in stone, just like them."

I took all this in. Aro had always been the one who seemed to be in charge, so for him to create a work that could possibly outlive even him was completely in-character for him.

"I'm actually surprised that he didn't have Carlisle removed from the sculpture once he left the Volturi," continued Edward.

"Would he really do that?" I asked him, a bit shocked that Aro would do something like that.

"Out of all of the leaders of the Volturi, Aro is the most vindictive. However, he harbors a hope that Carlisle will one day return to the fold, bringing with him Alice and myself."

I shuddered, imagining Edward in black robes and blood red eyes. Sensing my discomfort, he put an arm around me.

"That day will never come," he promised me. "The Volturi are too stuck in their ways, and they can promise me nothing that would make me join their ranks. I already have everything I could ever want."

Despite the color that crept onto my cheeks, I smiled at his words. They brought me the comfort that I needed and let me know that somehow, everything would be alright. The baby would be born perfectly healthy, I'd be turned into a vampire as soon as I'd recovered from labor (I was already shuddering at the fact that I was still human and almost two years older than Edward), and William would be found.

"What are you thinking?" he asked me, a curious look on his face.

"I'm thinking about the future," I replied honestly, looking at him.

"Which aspect of the future?"

"All of it," I replied. "The baby, becoming a vampire, your family's current struggle, everything."

"Don't worry about any of that," he said soothingly. "We'll find a way to take care of everything and make sure the baby is born healthy."

We went through the rest of the building, and then drove back to the hotel in Edward's rented sports car. Unfortunately, we were in for an unpleasant surprise when we walked up to the main entrance. He placed an arm in front of me, sniffing the air.

"Wait here," he said, walking inside.

My mind raced as I considered what could be inside. He wouldn't have stopped me unless there was another vampire. Had the Volturi found us? Was Edward about to be ambushed by the vampires that had kidnapped William? He emerged from the bed and breakfast holding an envelope. He held it out to me and I took it, removing the letter from inside. It was short, and written with elegant penmanship.

_I hope that you enjoy your stay here in Volterra. Hopefully you will find the time to visit us at the Capitol._

_Aro._

I looked up at him after reading the letter. "What does this mean?" I asked him.

"It means that we have another problem," he said irritably. "Aro undoubtedly wishes us to pay him a visit, which could risk exposing your pregnancy."

"Would he be mad at us if we didn't go?"

"He would consider it an insult. More than likely, he's already a bit irate that we haven't called on him sooner, but he'll be nothing but pleasant when we visit." Edward stared at my stomach intently, as though he was waiting for it to explode. "I want to give you an ultrasound. The fetus seems to be developing abnormally fast for someone in your stage of the pregnancy."

There went my hope than he hadn't noticed anything wrong with me. "How would I be able to get an ultrasound test?" I asked. "It's not like we can walk into any hospital and hope that there's nothing abnormal about the baby. It is half vampire after all."

"I'll get the necessary materials shipped here," he replied shortly. "Hopefully I'll be able to run the tests by late tomorrow, or early the day after." Then, he relaxed, as though he'd made his mind up to think about everything later. "The most important thing is providing the baby with as much nutrients as possible. Are you hungry?"

Now that I thought about it, I was ravenous. "Yeah," I responded. "Do you think I'll be able to get some rare meat?" I asked hopefully.

Edward frowned but neglected to comment, opting instead to usher me inside and over to the dining area. He loaded up two plates with food, mainly meats with a few vegetables, and then set one in front of me.

"Thanks," I said picking up a fork and tasted one of the green beans before looking at Edward, who was staring intently at me. "If you want, you can go get your laptop and do some work while I'm eating."

"That would be rude," he said. "We're supposed to be a normal couple." He moved a few of the vegetables around on his plate before cutting up the lamb. "Besides, you know I enjoy watching you eat."

I felt the familiar heat enter my face, but continued eating. After I finished my plate, he quickly switched our dishes. I rolled my eyes, but smiled. I ate most of the contents on this plate as well. As soon as I was done eating, he rose, taking the plates, and placing them in the dishwasher.

As we walked back to the room, I wondered who had been sent to deliver the message from Aro.

"Who was in our room?" I asked.

"Felix," said Edward through clenched teeth. "Thankfully he didn't touch anything, or else we would have received more than just a letter."

I thought about the diary that I'd brought. One of Renee's gifts to me was an elaborate diary that she wanted me to use to 'write down all my experiences as a newly wedded wife'. If that hadn't been touched, then I was safe. I'd written down baby names, crossed quite a few of them out, and circled six of them. Edward had sworn that he wouldn't read it, but I wasn't quite sure if I believed that he hadn't taken a peak. I know that his desire to know my thoughts might provoke him into tapping into any source possible, including a diary. I checked under the mattress, and found that it was still where I'd tucked it earlier.

After another round of teleconferences, and a brief long distance call to Jacob, Edward and I settled down in the now familiar bed. Although I was fighting a feeling of dread at our meeting with the Volturi, I forced myself to calm down. Nothing would go wrong – Edward wouldn't let it. I looked him in the eyes before saying, "I love you" and semi hoping that he would somehow hear the thoughts in my head.

"And I you," he said softly as I closed my eyes.

_Dream_

_I was in the middle of a forest and frantically searching for something – what, I didn't know. Then I heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. I turned around and saw the Volturi standing behind me. Aro was smiling and Markus and Caius had smirks on their faces. To the side, Jane was holding a baby and feeding it with a bottle of blood. Her red eyes met mine, and a slight smirk appeared on her face. Behind her, Edward was being restrained by Felix, and Demitri. Alec was by his side, sneering at him._

_Aro then glanced at Demitri and Felix and gave a small nod before they began tearing him apart. I began to run to him, but stopped when I saw William walking out of the trees behind us. His eyes were blood red, and he was holding a chain. I followed the path of the chain and saw that it wrapped around the neck of a huge werewolf – Jacob – forming a crude leash. Like William, Jake's eyes were red._

_It was then that I heard Aro speak for the first time. "You have lost, and I am now the victor," he repeated, over and over._

My eyes snapped open and I immediately sat up in bed.

In an instant the light was on and Edward was looking at me, concern etched on his face. "What was it about?" he asked after I'd calmed down.

"The Volturi found out about the baby, and they'd taken him away from us. Then they killed you." I whispered the last part, as if saying if softly would make it less likely of an event.

"Him?" He questioned, ignoring my concern for his well being with a frown.

"In my dream – nightmare – it was a boy. And that's not all. William was in the background keeping Jake on a leash!"

He placed his arms around me and held me close. "I will do everything in my power to prevent that from happening," he promised. "Now go back to sleep. I swear that in the morning we'll all still be in one piece."

I sighed before lying back down on the bed.

* * *

**I know that it's a shorter chapter, but I'd either have to end it here, or about 12 pages later. The next chapter should be up sometime next month!**

**Please leave reviews! They are food for my muse, who seems to have come out of hibernation. lol. Also, for songs to listen to for this chapter, youtube search Daylight by David Hodges. It's amazing! That and Lullaby by The Spill Canvas. Both of which would be great songs for a soundtrack to this story.**


End file.
